For the Heir
by AMidnightSilhouette
Summary: Itachi has a secret, Sasuke finds out, Sakura wants to help. While proving her capabilities to a certain Uchiha is important to her, nothing is of higher importance than being able to save a life. Make that the life of an heir to a highly valued clan. Non-Uchiha massacre.
1. Rescue

_A/N: Just something I wrote a while back. Maybe you'll like it. Maybe you won't, eh? Hopefully you do. _

_Updated: 6/5/2014 for grammar edits_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Rescue**

…

It was unexpected to say the least— the way Sasuke Uchiha had pinned Sakura against the tree, his hand firmly grasping her small aching neck leaving her breathless. For the first time ever Sasuke had instilled a fear in Sakura like no other (not including the time in the Forest of Death), for his anger this time around was truly directed towards her. Never had she ever thought he would leave her pleading to Kami that she not die at the hands of the one man whose feelings meant the world to her.

Sasuke's eyes locked onto Sakura's as she squirmed in fear, fighting to free herself from his overwhelming grasp without using brute force. His irises bled a crimson red, with the three black tomoe spinning in a pinwheel fashion as he activated his clan's gift.

Sakura's eyes averted to the ground as quickly as her body could manage at its current state. Every slight movement was becoming a difficult project as her oxygen supply dwindled.

"S-sasuke, please l-let me go." She felt her breaths being cut short, her consciousness slipping in and out, in and out. "I'm begging you, Sa-su-ke, please," the kunoichi pleaded, her own hands wrapping around the wrist of the Uchiha who stood on front of her as she attempted to pry him off.

A sharp growl escaped the throat of the Uchiha male. "Don't you get it, Sakura?!" Sasuke rammed his hand wrapped around Sakura's throat with immense force into her, earning a pained cry from the girl. She squeeled almost inaudibly out of the pain her neck was feeling. "You can't help! You just can't. You of all people shouldn't even dare to offer 'help'," he snarled. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?! He's dying and you think you can fix that? You think you can actually save him?" The young Uchiha's free hand slammed the tree bark to the right of Sakura's head. In fear, she shut her eyes tight and whimpered. If it were for her, she'd have cowered, but evidently that was not an option available to her. "Open your eyes, Sakura! You will never be able to do anything for him." His voice grew infinitely more menacing as he concluded the statement.

Sasuke's chakra flailed madly before dying down once more— well, as much as was possible at his current emotional state. Detecting this, the nearly unconscious girl's eyes began to crack open slowly and cautiously. She wasn't sure whether his Sharingan would still be active; she sure as hell hoped it wouldn't be, though. Gaining enough courage at last, her gaze swept over to meet the degrading and menacing intensity of the Uchiha blood limit's ultimately prized possession.

Sasuke's eyes pierced through Sakura's wickedly. She no longer felt familiar with the male she stood before. His inner beast had been awakened, true self revealed to her at last.

It was a side she would have never hoped to see—much less believe her former teammate was capable of possessing.

And yet, she felt all his pain hidden beneath his impenetrable shield: the Sharingan. His stress, his suffering, his pain all fell onto her shoulders as well. It was the consequence of choosing to care for someone to the extremity in which she chose to. It was now her burden, as well as his.

Only seconds went by, but they felt like hours to the faint kunoichi. Sasuke grit his teeth together as he clenched his jaw closed tight, his firm grip holding the kunoichi in place as he trembled with the overbearing hatred that consumed him to the very core.

Just as she was beginning to lose hope, a sudden pulse of chakra only meters away caused Sakura to flinch. It was strong. It was familiar. And it was coming to her rescue.

_Naruto..! _

Her only hope now was that she could hold on just long enough for the jinchuuriki host to come to her rescue. As much as she hated allowing people to come to do so, she prayed that someone truly would in this dire situation, knowing full well that she would indeed need to find a way to repay Naruto's favor.

A date at Ichiraku's, perhaps? Yes, that might do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another sudden burst of chakra, seeping out in a deathly manner.

"Hey," Naruto snarled from a distance. "Let go of her, you bastard!"

The voice of the blonde only managed to engrave a grim grin on Sasuke's normally 'I couldn't care less' face. In a way it was the same thing; Sasuke really couldn't care less if Sakura happened to die in his hands at this point. The thought of this stung Sakura's heart so badly, tears began forming at the corners of her eyes. As they did, Sakura blurred vision caught glimpse of orange to her right with an orb of blue chakra revolving smoothly yet violently all at once upon his palm. The look in Sakura's eyes read of all possible fear the girl could muster up, a strange thing since she was almost certain nothing else could possibly scare her even more than Sasuke's killing intent being directed at her. Now Naruto was thrown into this hellfire, too.

"He's bluffing."

A maniacal snicker escaped Sasuke's mouth as he drew his conclusion. Sakura blinked away the tears welling up in her Bambi eyes. How in the world did one innocent gesture lead to this?

_Five more seconds, Sakura. Only five more seconds, _she mentally chanted to herself. By this time Sasuke would be forced to evade the assault if Naruto was truly serious.

_Hold on, Sakura. You can do this! Don't give up. Please, don't give… out._

Just as Sakura's consciousness began its escape, a great pressure was released from her neck. She was sent stumbling forward, her legs giving out beneath her.

It seemed Sasuke had released her at last—alas, too late for her to catch her breath in time to stabilize herself.

Sakura's knees hit the ground with a loud thud. Her hands reached out on front of her at the last moment, preventing her face from colliding with the grass and dirt terrain.

_I believe you're forgetting something dearly important. Good grief, get a hold of yourself and breath already!_

And so she did. As quickly as she could, the pinkette's lips parted as she gasped for air like it would be her last time ever being able to do so. A few sickly coughs followed as she began regulating her breathing. Right then, an unfamiliar voice broke out. Though dizzy and rather lightheaded, she was certain is was a male who spoke.

"Well that was quite intense!"

The sarcastic chipper male voice caught Sakura's attention immediately, causing her to incline her head in the direction of the voice. Two more people were present than there had been less than ten seconds ago, both men whom Sakura did not know.

"Wow, this could have turned out bad if we didn't find him in time, don't you think, Itachi?" the same male continued.

Her eyes went wide as she examined the resulting situation following her freedom. Sasuke's body lay flat on the ground immobilized as a man with long jet black hair pulled into a low ponytail had his right foot pressed against Sasuke's sternum as he stood above him. Naruto meanwhile, had his left hand held behind his back while his right lay palm-flat on the ground. He too, was immobilized. There was a decent sized crater in the ground which could only indicate Naruto's attempt at withdrawing the rasengan he indeed attempted to bluff with.

Dangerously stupid as always, but always with good intentions.

Holding Naruto in place was a man sharing the same jet black hair as the other male present, but his hair was much shorter and extremely wild, flipping out in every possible direction.

"Brother," Sakura's enraged assaulter drawled, catching her attention. A low growl emitted from his throat. "Get _off_ me."

The man above Sasuke did not comply, causing Sasuke to jerk upwards in hopes of causing the man to lose balance and release him. In response, the shinobi shoved his foot back down onto Sasuke's form so quickly and forcefully that Sasuke let out a sharp cry in pain.

"That's enough, Sasuke."

Once more, the young Uchiha squirmed under his brother's foot groaning in frustration when he failed to get up once more.

"I said that's _enough_, Sasuke."

"And I said, _get. Off. Me_," Sasuke snarled back. "You've been lying to me for years, Itachi. You are the last person I want to see right now, so get off."

A deep sigh could be heard escaping the mouth of the one Sakura now knew as Sasuke's brother. He looked up at the sky thoughtfully before shifting his eyes downwards on his brother once more.

"I suppose that can be arranged," he responded compliantly. Sakura watched on as Itachi kneeled next to his brother. He leaned his face over Sasuke's making direct eye contact and spoke. "I would have hoped you'd be more understanding, little brother. You've disappointed me."

In a matter of seconds, Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and stared into the depths of Sasuke's feral gaze. Immediately Sasuke's eyes widened in realization of what Itachi was planning.

"Tsukuyo-"

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted.

Itachi complied. His own bluff had been successful.

"Yes, brother?"

"I was… I was out of line."

"You think?" the third Uchiha piped up. "Because strangling your comrade is certainly the best way to go about a problem. I'll make sure to remember that one, little 'Tachi."

"Your sarcasm isn't needed, Shisui," Sasuke spat.

"Your actions were uncalled for, Sasuke" Shisui retorted.

"Tch." Sasuke's chakra slowly calmed as his brother continued to kneel above him, holding him down with his right hand. Taking notice of the alteration in chakra flow, Itachi slowly arose, releasing his brother from his hold. The young Uchiha slowly sat up, glaring slightly at his older brother. Shisui too, released Naruto who muttered a few remarks on how he was unfairly apprehended in his attempt to rescue his female companion.

"Now then, care to enlighten me on what sparked this inappropriate outburst?" Itachi questioned his brother. He turned his head midsentence towards the pink-haired girl, indicating the question was open to her as well.

Of course he wouldn't be let off so easily, Sasuke noted to himself dissatisfied. Sasuke made eye contact with Sakura, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, directing her own elsewhere.

"Not really," Sasuke responded, eyes locked on Sakura's pathetic form.

"Unfortunately for you, there is no option," his brother drawled. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he observed Sasuke, noticing the intensity at which he stared at the kunoichi kneeling on the ground. "Start talking."

Sasuke's gaze remained as he propped a leg up, taking care to rest the corresponding arm on that leg. Slowly his head turned to face his brother. The gaze he had on Sakura remained now focused on his brother as he grunted, knowing he would have to speak if he had any intentions of going home today.

"If you insist, Itachi."

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, maybe you'll like it. Maybe you won't. I realize there's not much to go off of now, but hopefully you are willing to see how this develops. Within the next chapter or two, you'll get a better idea of the plot. Reviews are much appreciated so I get a better idea of how you readers feel about this. Follow/favorite if you would like to see where this goes. Other than that, enjoy your day/night!_


	2. Dilemma

_A/N: You guys are too kind to me. I seriously posted this with little confidence in it actually interesting people. Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me. Now, one of my dear reviewers asked if this was going to be ItaSaku or SasuSaku and here is my proposal to you all. Let me know who you want as the couple. I don't intend for Sakura to mess around with both and I myself have not been able to choose who I want her to be with. You can leave your choice as a comment. And now, for the second chapter._

_Updated: 6/5/2014 for grammar edits_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Dilemma**

…

"_Now then, care to enlighten me on what sparked this behavior?" Itachi questioned his brother. He turned his head midsentence towards the pink-haired girl, indicating the question was open to her as well._

"_Not really," Sasuke responded, eyes locked on Sakura._

"_Unfortunately for you, there is no option," his brother drawled. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he observed Sasuke, noticing the intensity at which he stared at the kunoichi kneeling on the ground._

"_If you insist, Itachi."_

* * *

The tension in the atmosphere had not gone unnoticed by the five figures present. Itachi and Sasuke had their eyes locked on one another in what seemed to be a battle of the glares. Naruto sat back stiffly with his eyes focused on the two, hoping neither brother would act out recklessly like he so happened to do all the time. Shisui had begun to approach Sakura, checking in on her after the situation she had just found herself entangled in.

"Are you alright? He wasn't too aggressive, was he?" Of course Shisui knew his own questions were a ridiculous attempt at possibly bringing comfort to the girl. He could clearly see the red handprint embossed onto the girl's porcelain complexion around her neck.

_Oh boy, if Itachi saw this…_

A faint hissing sound escaped the girl's throat from the soreness it felt at the moment before she mustered up enough strength to speak. Her eyes hovered up slowly to meet the charcoal orbs of the Uchiha who offered a hand out to her.

"Sakura, are you okay!?" Naruto's words erupted before Sakura could respond to the male who previously asked the same question. The blonde dashed over to Sakura's side after having broken his concentration from the Uchiha stare-down taking place at the moment.

"I'm fine," she croaked weakly. Her hand trembled violently matching her broken tone as she reached out to grab Shisui's offered hand. As he pulled her to her feet, Sakura's brought her free hand to her throat, massaging it gently as possible. "Thank you, all three of you."

Shisui nodded a 'you're welcome' while Naruto verbally degraded himself for not making it to the scene sooner.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, Sakura." Naruto's eyes drifted towards the ground shamefully. "I wasn't able to make it soon enough. If I had been there with you from the start, this would have never happened!" The increase in volume of his voice caused Sakura to wince.

"No, Naruto. It wasn't your fault! None of this was your fault and you know that, too. It was my own fault this happened. Please, don't beat yourself down; you're not the one to blame." Sakura spoke gently to her comrade who dared not look directly at her. In response, Sakura had closed some distance between her and Naruto tilting her face underneath his so that she'd be in contact with his eyes. "It's alright, Naruto. It's alright. It was _my _fault." It was no use, for it seemed whatever she said would not get through to him.

_Why must you always be so hard on yourself, Naruto? Please, it's okay..._

"Damn right this was her own fault," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, Sasuke, shut up, will ya! Who the hell do you think you are doing that to her?! She did _nothing_ to you," Naruto's voice burst out. Naruto, in the mere blink of an eye had found himself looming over Sasuke. Sasuke, unexpectedly found himself dragged up and now stood on his two feet. The angry blonde had his hands grasping at the collar of Sasuke's shirt gripping so tightly, the undoing of its seams could be heard. "What the hell happened to you, Sasuke? I don't even recognize you anymore..."

"Both of you, stop! Please stop. You shouldn't have to argue like this." Sakura had shouted as loud as she could manage to get the attention of the two men. A sigh was heard leaving the throat of the man who had helped her stand.

"The girl is right. Let go of little 'Tachi, kid," Shisui said from the sidelines. While Naruto hesitated for quite a while, he ultimately took a deep breath and released his former comrade. "Good. Good boy," Shisui praised as if he were speaking to an untamed beast. "Now that that's settled, speak up. We don't have all day."

"If it so happens to require the whole day, then by all means let it happen. I will stay and listen until I hear the logic behind what I fear was an illogical, undignified act," was Itachi's input.

"That girl," Sasuke growled. "She has no right to speak so freely. She has no right to offer her help in vain. Brother, she is in the wrong. She can't help you. She _can't_ help you no matter what she says! She's made a mockery of herself—of us even thinking for one second she can save your life!"

Sasuke spat out every word like he had just consumed a toxic substance and desperately wanted it out of his system. The head of the vehement Uchiha snapped towards Sakura, piercing a daggered glare straight through her skull.

"You talk so simply of being able to save him like you've got a clue on what you're doing. You speak as if you _know_ what he's going through. I'm his brother, Sakura. You speak as if you're one-hundred percent certain he will survive. It's false hope, Sakura. Not a _single_ Uchiha has been able to overcome this disease." His eyes were red as he spat out his words, knowing that he was letting his emotions run wilder than he ever intended.

"Damn it! Damn it all..."

At once, every single sound of nature—the howling winds, the rustling leaves, the wandering forest animals, even the breathing of everyone present—had reached a point of extreme silence. For seconds they all stood there speechless, processing the words the Uchiha had let fumble out of his mouth before the pained, shaky voice of Sakura broke the silence, drawing all eyes to her.

"Sasuke, I… you… you know that's not true. The last thing I would have ever wanted to do was give you false hope. All I was asking for was that you give me a chance to make myself of use! I know you never planned on becoming heir to the clan and I know that it was much less so in these current circumstances. Sasuke, I-"

"Wait just a second," Shisui interrupted. He slowly turned his head towards the second eldest Uchiha present. "Itachi, when did you tell him?" He paused before he reiterated the question. "_When_ did you tell him that you had this fatal disease and that he would be the new heir?" Shisui's voice was laced with a sort of frantic sound.

The question had now drawn all the attention from Sakura back towards the dying clan heir. His face was expressionless, except for the thin grim frown he had plastered on his complexion.

"I never did."

* * *

_A/N: So how did Sasuke find out? _

_Shorter chapter, yes I know. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Not much plot progression... at all, but it will come soon! Thanks for reading. Follow/favorite if you want to know what happens next. Share your thoughts with me on what you thought about the chapter if you have time, too. Until next time, guys!_


	3. Revelations

_A/N: And now for chapter three. Thank you for the continued support and I hope this chapter clears up A LOT for you guys. And yes, the Pedochimaru thing did happen. That made me laugh, thank you for that._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Revelations**

…

"_Wait just a second," Shisui interrupted. He slowly turned his head towards the second eldest Uchiha present. "Itachi, when did you tell him?" He paused before he reiterated the question. "When did you tell him that you had this fatal disease and that he would be the new heir?" Shisui's voice was laced with a sort of frantic sound. The question had now drawn all the attention from Sakura back towards the dying clan heir. His face was expressionless, except for the thin grim frown he had plastered on his complexion. _

"_I never did." _

* * *

The widening of Sakura's eyes did not escape Itachi's keen observation skills. All too quickly it became obvious who had been the one to leak this secret onto his younger brother. Possessed by the urge to figure out how much she had told him and her own knowledge on the situation, Itachi turned to his best friend, asking a favor of him.

"Shisui, bring Sasuke back to the compound." Itachi's voice held high authority as he issued the command. "Naruto, I suggest you go back with them." Naruto stood his ground firmly, not budging in the slightest. "That is an order, Naruto, issued to you by a superior."

He was still hesitant in following the command, however. It wasn't until Sakura spoke that he complied.

"Go on, Naruto." Sakura gave Naruto a delicate shove in the direction of the other two Uchiha who were now waiting for the blonde to join them. "You can't always be here trying to protect me. It will be fine."

Acknowledging his defeat, Naruto sighed before slowly dragging his feet over to where an impatient hot-tempered Sasuke and an alert Shisui waited on him.

"Now now kids, I can't have you standing next to each other, you know." Shisui brought his left hand up and rested it on Sasuke's back, giving him a shove to his left side. "Sasuke's on my left. Naruto, on the right," Shisui commanded. His responses were a 'hn' from the raging Uchiha and an no response from the defeated and sulking Uzumaki.

As the three walked off, Itachi and Sakura had their eyes locked onto one another, emerald versus onyx. The overall silence from all five members from the now disbanded party and the heavy gaze of the Uchiha standing only a few feet in front of her had left Sakura shifting her weight from side to side as the discomfort set in. It wasn't until the footsteps from the others died out completely that Itachi began to speak.

"There is no need to be nervous," Itachi paused, for he did not know the girl's name.

"Sakura," she offered.

"Aa," he responded. "Well, it is just as I said; you shouldn't be so nervous. There are only a few questions my mind has tempted me to ask. I trust you will answer them all?" Sakura nodded in understanding, though she much rather wished she didn't have to. She was fairly certain whatever answers she gave might just be the reason she'd be found dead at the age of sixteen.

"I will do my best," she practically whispered.

"You _will_ answer them all," Itachi reiterated.

"Right, I will answer them all," she quickly corrected tripping over a few of the syllables in the process.

_Is he even aware how intimidating he is? _Sakura asked herself mentally while she had time before Itachi broke the silence once more.

"Then we shall begin," Itachi said sharply. "Indeed you were the one who informed Sasuke of my fate; is that correct?"

"Y-yes, so it seems, but I thought it was something you guys had already discussed. I didn't know he was oblivious to this. Why did you have to leave him in the dark like that?" Itachi shifted his gaze elsewhere momentarily before catching hold of Sakura's eyes once more.

"Well it is now clear to you we never did discuss it." The Uchiha let out a shallow sigh.

_He completely disregarded the question. What the-_

"Who told you?" he asked suddenly. Sakura was pulled out of her inner thoughts just as quickly as she had entered them.

"What?"

"Where did you hear this and who told you?"

"No one told me," she rapidly responded. Suddenly an overwhelming heat seemed to consume Sakura, for she tensed up greatly fearing how this would develop from this point onwards. "To answer the other part of that question, I found out while in the Hokage tower."

"Then how was this revelation exposed to you?" he drawled in question.

"I-I may have overheard some people t-talking about it." It dawned on Sakura she was stuttering much more than ever, resembling that of a certain Hyuuga female.

_I have to stop doing that. I'm not scared. Come o_n, Sakura. Stop making yourself look so weak! It's no wonder why Naruto is always coming to my rescue…

"Who did you overhear it from?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as the girl hesitated in answering. He was unaware however, that her thoughts were elsewhere at the moment.

"An answer is required, kunoichi." Sakura blinked rapidly from slight shock and fear as Itachi's vocal pitch dropped lower than what was typical of him. It was definitely more menacing than it had previously been. Worried that she was holding off much too long already, Sakura responded, albeit sounding even more terrified than she did previously, much to her dismay.

"Lady Tsunade. It was Lady Tsunade and two other voices: one male and one female.

"Did you take notice of the names of the other two voices present?" It dawned on Itachi that the male and female voices could very well be those of his parents.

"I think so. I believe I heard them refer to each other as Mikoto and Fugaku. I may be wrong but I am certain those were the names," she responded with an air of confidence at last.

"Hn," was his laconic response. Once more Itachi's gaze shifted downwards. A long pause followed as neither of them spoke.

_So it seems they have gone to see her about this then…_

"They're your parents, are they?" Sakura interrupted. Itachi responded with an affirmative nod.

It came to Itachi's own attention that there were still more questions he wanted to ask the pink-haired girl during this interrogation, but it seemed he wouldn't have to. It seemed her confidence had built up enough to a point where she found the courage to speak without being asked to do so. Prior to speaking Sakura took a deep breath, mustering up all the courage she could to speak to the male.

"You were probably wondering why I was around the Hokage tower long enough to hear about this. The answer is I studied under Tsunade for the past three years, her second disciple if you will. There was an issue in the hospital I came to speak to her or Lady Shizune about, but with no luck was I able to find the latter. She may have been present in the office while your parents were there. I can assure you I had no intention of staying when I saw the room was occupied, but I heard Sasuke's name as I began to leave and it kept me grounded."

* * *

"_Sasuke would be next in line for clan heir if I'm not mistaken." It was Tsunade's voice._

"_Yes that is correct, Lady Tsunade," another female voice spoke tenderly._

"_He's not cut out for the job," a third voice contributed. This time it was a male._

"_Fugaku, please don't say that." The same loving voice from the female before said._

"_You know it's true, Mikoto. I will be the first to admit that Itachi has been the focus of training since the day he was born. Sasuke has not received nearly as much attention to render him capable of leading the clan. Even if he did, he hasn't even indicated any interest in holding the position. The boy couldn't care less!"_

"_Fugaku!"_

"_Besides," he cut her off, "we don't even know what that curse mark will do as a long-term effect. Lord Orochimaru could be spying on the clan for all we know! Those are easy means not to trust our own son. The only other person capable of becoming the head of the clan is Kagami's son, Shisui, but he is a valuable asset to the frontlines and has a high bounty over his head. If he is to die in that position we are back where we started." _

"_Fugaku, you insolent man!"_

"_Lady Tsunade, our eldest son's death will cause turmoil for the Uchiha clan. I understand that this illness exclusive to the Uchiha, has yet to be cured successfully, but we need you to try."_

"_I understand that, Fugaku, but who's to say we will be successful? The chances of that are extremely slim, even for me being the one to take this on. I will not be the one to supply you guys with false hope. That's just the way it is…"_

* * *

"I stopped listening after that and went in search of Sasuke. And this is where we are now."

By the time Sakura had finished speaking she was out of breath. Itachi, after hearing everything, stared off into the distance, processing each and every word that escaped the girl's mouth. He had known his death would cause trouble, but as for how it would be handled, he never imagined the stress this was also putting on his parents. They were struggling with the possible solutions and it seemed every outcome was highly unfavorable.

"Itachi, I'm not doing this just for Sasuke, nor am I doing this for the sake of the Uchiha clan. At this point, it's the whole village that will suffer. The Uchiha clan is a big part of Konoha today—just as much as it was when the village was first founded. I want to help in any way possible. Please, you have to give me that much satisfaction of at least knowing I tried."

Once more Sakura had found herself out of breath, but at least this time she got some sort of reaction from Itachi. It was a head tilt a fraction of a centimeter but it was a reaction nonetheless. The Uchiha sighed.

"More than just my approval will be needed for this. I suggest you see Lady Tsunade before you seek approval from my clan. If both agree to it, then I will approve as well. That is all I can offer you this moment," he said. Sakura gaped like a fish out of water. She suddenly bowed down, her pink locks flying wild as she displayed her gratitude in his consideration.

"T-thank you, Itachi." Once more she found herself stuttering and cursed herself for it.

She remained bowed over momentarily until a swift breeze passed on front of her. She peeked up before straightening herself completely, only to take in the sight of the wild unkempt hair of the Uchiha she had met for the first time less than an hour ago.

_So that's the body flicker technique I heard a lot about. Wow._

The voice of the man known as Shisui spoke abruptly.

"Itachi, an urgent clan meeting has been requested, now. Your brother-"

"I understand, Shisui," Itachi spoke. Itachi glanced from Shisui back over to Sakura and continued. "You already know what you have to do, kunoichi. I suggest you take care of it all soon."

Within mere seconds, Sakura was left standing alone in the woodland territory inside of Konoha. Though considered with what Shisui was about to say about Sasuke, she knew that her priorities were to be set straight and therefore pushed the thought aside, although she couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with her. Now however, Sakura had one thing to focus on: the approval of Lady Tsunade.

* * *

_A/N: What did Sasuke do now?_

_Well like I said, I hope this cleared up a lot for you guys. This now concludes the three-part introduction to the story. Don't ask me why I wrote like that. I'll simply just tell you now that it was for some dramatic effect. It worked, eh? _

_So, now that the whole introduction is out, you'll probably have to wait for the weekend or some time next week to get another chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, guys!_


	4. Risk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Risk**

**...**

"_Itachi, an urgent clan meeting has been requested, now. Your brother-"_

"_I understand, Shisui," Itachi spoke. Itachi glanced from Shisui back over to Sakura and continued. "You already know what you have to do, kunoichi. I suggest you take care of it all soon." _

* * *

"Sasuke, dear, please calm down!" Mikoto cried. Her pleas were frantic as she witnessed her youngest son having a breakdown that was tearing him apart.

"He's dying and none of you told me. What the hell am I to you all? Does my status as his brother mean _nothing_?! Have these three years of training under him strictly been to make up for the time I will never see him again?"

Whatever immunity Sasuke had to expressing expressions had clearly succumbed to something bizarre. First he had been a raging fire with Sakura and now he had become a treacherous maelstrom towards his parents and the clan elders.

"All my life I've looked up to Itachi and I am just told he will not live beyond this year?! And to make it worse, it wasn't from you guys that I heard this? Why did that girl know before I did?"

"Son, I suggest you pull yourself togeth-"

"To hell with that!" Sasuke shouted, cutting off his father.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" His mother yelled, now aggravated that Sasuke had foolishly made his parents seem like they had not taught him anything pertaining to respect.

"Don't you take one step closer," Sasuke took a step back as he spoke.

"Please don't be like this, Sasuke," Mikoto's graceful voice gently said, though she was highly displeased at Sasuke's tone of voice.

"Of all people you were the one I thought I could trust the most," he hissed. "Why did you keep his illness a secret from me? Surely your reasoning is justifiable." Sasuke's head snapped towards his father. "And you, father. While you gave up on me, Itachi was always there. It was obvious your focus was always on him. Even if were blind it'd be obvious, but to think that I—the next runner-up for clan heir-"

"You are by no means becoming the leader of the Uchiha, Sas-"

Just then, the stealthy taps of two pairs of feet sounded out, drawing the attention of all Uchiha clansmen present towards the two latecomers.

"Pardon my delayed arrival. Am I interrupting something?" Itachi asked cautiously, clearly sensing the tension in the atmosphere. It seemed wherever Sasuke was, this feeling followed.

Fugaku and Mikoto both shook their heads curtly.

"So who's the new heir then, if not me?" Sasuke questioned briskly.

"What's the little guy talking about?" Shisui whispered to Itachi.

"Is it Shisui, then?" Sasuke spat dryly.

There was hesitation.

"That is what we will be addressing shortly," Fugaku finally spoke up.

"Then I guess I should get going. It seems I'm still not wanted in this cult you guys have going on." Sasuke's voiced dripped with vulgarity as he turned on his heels. He paused in his exit. "Perhaps I should have left with Orochimaru when the time presented itself after all."

Every single person in the room had their eyes locked on the youngest figure in the room, their mouths agape. It was inevitable after a comment like that. Though they did not show it, some could feel the shiver running down their spine at the foolish words of the Uchiha brat.

Mikoto's hand was balled up in a fist and pressed against her chest. Fugaku's on the other hand had both his rested on the table on front of him clenching and unclenching as he was barely tolerating his youngest son now.

"Sit down, Sasuke."

Sasuke continued forward not once hesitating, not once looking back.

"Come back here and sit down, Sasuke." Fugaku's voice dropped down low. This was not a game and Sasuke was certainly not going to bring shame to the Uchiha name.

At last Sasuke's steps faltered as he felt his father's chakra blaze up. Just then he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder, halting his motion. A familiar voice of another Uchiha clansmen spoke up—Itachi.

"Sasuke, stop with the immaturity. Listen to what has to be said, just for today."

Even if Sasuke wanted to leave, his body would not allow him to. Slowly he turned around to face his elder brother. He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to do so, but once he did it was clear that he would simply comply with the given command. Sasuke's head shifted from his brother's gaze to the tatami floor mats where a select few Uchiha's sat. He shut his eyes momentarily and sighed in defeat as there was nothing he could do now.

"As you wish."

Sasuke made his way over to what he deemed a 'cult' in a dazed state, taking a seat on a free cushion to the left of his mother, Mikoto. Now that Sasuke had been handled, both Itachi and Shisui found a seat to occupy, too.

A sigh of relief escaped Mikoto as her older son was able to get Sasuke to cooperate. He always had a way of being able to do so, she noted. Her attention turned to her husband who cleared his throat. Finally they'd be able to advance this urgent affair.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall begin." Fugaku paused momentarily before proceeding with his statements. "But let me first tell you this, Sasuke. Our reason for not telling you was simple; in fact it was your brother's decision that we not tell you. We simply complied with his wishes."

"Sasuke, you know I never want to hurt you and I will always be here for you. I am so sorry we hurt you by not telling you, but as your father said it was Itachi's wish not to tell you." Mikoto placed her hands over her youngest son's right hand.

"Hn." Sasuke's head snapped away from his mother and towards the low table that lay on front of him. She was too kind—too kind for having a child like himself.

"Now, as I stated earlier, this clan meeting is in regards to what will become of this clan after I am to resign my position. As we all know now, the next in line, my eldest son Itachi, has been diagnosed ill." Everyone nodded knowingly to this statement. "As it stands now, he is unfit for remaining the heir to the Uchiha clan. Earlier today, Mikoto and I paid a visit to Lady Tsunade to discuss possible treatment."

"Lady Tsunade? What did the Fifth say?" Shisui asked. The room filled with silence at the question. It became apparent the new they'd be receiving would not be the answer all had hoped for.

"She doesn't see fit to treat him," Fugaku said laconically.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned, his voice low. His brother, the clan heir, was dying and she did not 'see it fit' to even attempt using her medical prowess to treat him? How absurd…

"There's a high possibility the necessary treatment will not bring success in curing him." Fugaku cast his glance downwards and shut his eyes, thinking of a way to phrase his next thoughts. For a moment all was silent. His eyes shot open once again as his thoughts collected. "Even if it did work, she'd merely be able to prolong his life for only a few more years."

"She should do it, then. A few years is better than dying now," Sasuke said bluntly.

"You can't be thinking so selfishly, Sasuke. I understand he is your brother and you want him around longer, but if she were to go through with it, Itachi will never be able to leave the compound—not even his own home for the matter. He will be at bed rest the remainder of his life." Fugaku's gaze hardened as he as he scolded his youngest son's need for self satisfaction, no matter the pain it brought those around him. Sasuke grit his teeth together at his father's remark. There was undoubtedly tension floating between the two and it wasn't going to lighten up anytime soon.

Meanwhile Itachi sat silently, recalling the words of the girl he had spoken to not too long ago.

* * *

"_Itachi, I'm not doing this just for Sasuke, nor am I doing this for the sake of the Uchiha clan. At this point, it's the whole village that will suffer. The Uchiha clan is a big part of Konoha today—just as much as it was when the village was first founded. I want to help in any way possible. Please, you have to give me that much satisfaction of at least knowing I tried," the kunoichi spoke. _

"_More than just my approval will be needed for this. I suggest you see Lady Tsunade before you seek approval from my clan. If both agree to it, then I will approve as well. That is all I can offer you this moment," Itachi responded._

"_T-thank you, Itachi." _

* * *

It seemed the girl would have no hope in convincing her master of anything pertaining to him. Being as he was, Itachi could not bring himself to feel anything towards the situation. After all, he'd had his mind set on dying for a year already. There's be no reason for him to feel any different now—well, except for the fact that now his brother was aware and he hadn't taken it lightly. Already Sasuke had shown all sorts of emotion at the discovery. Certainly the day Itachi lived no longer would bring hell for the rest of his family and clan simply through his brother. Come to think of it, the kunoichi probably wouldn't have it any easier with his brother. At this point in time it was clear he did not appreciate her, nor did he respect her.

"It seems your son's death will be inevitable. It is most unfortunate to know of this," an elder said, breaking into Itachi's realm of thought. "How will this affect who will become clan heir? It seems you are wholly against your youngest son taking the position. Where does he stand with this decision?"

"He has made himself clear that he would betray the clan before taking up position of heir. He has not one indicated in the slightest bit his want to fill the position. Furthermore, he has not been trained to the same aptitude as Itachi. Likewise, even though he is my son and I do trust him, I cannot place my faith into someone who has the cursed mark bestowed upon him by Orochimaru."

"Sasuke won't be the new heir?" Itachi suddenly inquired. This was certainly news to him.

"Aa. That's right, you missed this part early on."

"That's unfair," Sasuke input.

"You are simply unfit for the role, Sasuke." Sasuke was momentarily taken aback. "You are reckless in your actions and choice of words. That cursed mark was branded on you, an Uchiha, the next Orochimaru vessel hopeful in his eyes. You understand how foolish this would be son, don't you?"

"Then have it removed—have it sealed if it is so much of a risk."

"You know that's been tried already, Sasuke, dear," his mother gently spoke. She hoped it was enough to soothe her temperamental son. Sasuke head dipped down. Slowly he shook his head from side to side.

"Even if it were to happen, you alone stated your wishes to have fled with Orochimaru. That is dishonorable and for that alone any possibility you could have had of becoming heir is stripped from forever, quite possibly."

Shisui cleared his throat. "So I take it I've been considered?"

Fugaku shook his head.

"It was considered for a while. However, your roles with the clan lie elsewhere. You are too important in the field—to the village, to be confined strictly to the Konoha Military Police Force for the remainder of your shinobi life in order to see through that you are not killed for that high bounty above your head. It's too much of a risk."

"I see." Shisui's lips pressed into a thin line as he sat in thought. He gasped. "Solution!"

Mikoto's looked up from Sasuke's gloomy form in interest. "Yes, Shisui?"

"Either you and Fugaku have another child-"

A gasp escaped the room. Sasuke snickered to himself.

"What? It's not _that_ bad of a thought. Anyway, either you two have a child-"

"We got that already, Shisui," Sasuke interrupted.

"Let me finish little 'Tachi brat," Shisui retorted. "_As_ I was saying, either they have a child or this guy right here," Shisui said flicking his head in Itachi's direction, "needs to enter the wonderful world of parenthood."

Once more Sasuke snickered. While to Sasuke it may have sounded utterly ridiculous, to Itachi it honestly wasn't the worst idea. By the time this child would take over, his father Fugaku would be just ripe for retiring age. From across the room, Itachi heard his father sigh.

"We've made no progress." He shook his head. "Alright then, this meeting is dismissed. The next one will be tomorrow afternoon with the whole clan. This will be primarily for observing possible candidates. We will possibly have to assess those who show promise in the clan and choose from that bunch."

"Perhaps," Itachi said. "Will they too find out about what we discussed today?"

"It is best not to stir up the entirety of the clan. For now, it stays between us all. This means tomorrow will be a standard clan meeting. Is that understood?"

"Understood," everyone responded in unison.

"Then you may all go. Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yes, father?"

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you. You are a shinobi and no matter the situation, they should never show. Is that clear?"

"…I understand, father."

* * *

Sakura sat at Ichiraku's by Naruto's side that evening. He was on his third bowl of ramen already while she was just finishing her first and last bowl.

_Clink._ Naruto set the bowl down as he finished the broth.

"Man, that was good! Thanks, Sakura!"

"Don't mention it, Naruto," she said with a smile. "It's getting late now. I should probably be getting home now. I have an early day tomorrow." Naruto's head tilted in curiosity. "I have to discuss some matters with Lady Tsunade."

"Oh, okay! Goodnight, Sakura." Naruto smiled warmly. Sakura dropped some coins on the counter covering the cost of her meal and Naruto's since she after all invited him out this time. Sakura stood up.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Once more she offered him a polite smile before turning on her heel.

As she made her way down the street towards her home, a familiar silhouette from just a couple hours earlier made his way towards her form.

"Oi, it's you, little 'Tachi's former teammate," Shisui said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you. What are you doing out at this time?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. A young lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering about this late at night, you know."

Sakura laughed. "I was actually headed home now."

"Really? Well, sorry to keep you occupied, uhh…"

"Sakura."

"Sakura! That's right. That's a beautiful name."

Sakura smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he responded smirking. The girl had a light rose blush on her ivory cheeks. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

"Right, see you. Goodnight, Shisui. And thank you, again… for today."

Shisui smiled with a curt nod to acknowledge her thanks."G'night to you, too." His footsteps picked up once more as he made his way towards the compound. "Oh! Sakura?"

"Yes, Shisui?"

"You don't by chance want to bear Itachi's child, do you?"

"Wait, what?" the girl responded dumbfounded. Her cheeks immediately turned one thousand shades of pink. Shisui chuckled at her body's physical response. She was obviously quite flustered.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Like I said, see you around," he said with a curt wave before flickering off.

_What just happened? _

* * *

_Author's Note: Chapter 4 for you guys. Don't worry, Sasuke's rage will be subdued soon._

_A Quick question and answer session._

_**Q:** Will Akatsuki be involved?_

_ **A:** No, but there may be mention of their whereabouts if any at all._

_**Q:** What are their ranks?_

_ **A:** Former team 7- Chūnin_

_ Itachi- ANBU_

_ Shisui- Jonin_

**_Q:_**_Where did Naruto go?_

_ **A: **Naruto was basically left in the main shopping district of Konoha before Shisui and Sasuke went to the compound._

_I might be a little bit hesitant to answer a few things so as not to ruin the plot, but if you have any questions feel free to ask anyway. As for the dynamics of team seven, it is to be revealed little by little what happened there. _

_As always, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and those who have followed/favorited. Within the next one or two chapters there'll be some action instead of just talking. It depends however on what you guys want... A longer chapter that knocks out more or short chapters keeping the events divided? Well anyway, that's all for now. Until next time!_


	5. Approval

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Approval**

**...**

"_You don't by chance want to bear Itachi's child, do you?"_

"_Wait, what?" the girl responded, flustered and blushing madly._

"_Nothing, nothing at all," Shisui said with a chuckle before flickering off._

* * *

Sasuke shook his head, annoyed with Shisui's constant chuckling at the most random moments. Something had him in a chipper mood this morning and Sasuke did not approve—not after the events the previous day.

"You've been like this since yesterday evening, Shisui. It's annoying."

Shisui's back rested against the wall as he looked outside the window, his eyes locked on Fugaku and Itachi as they spoke to one another. Sasuke stood on the other end of the window doing the same as Shisui.

"Tch, is it such a sin to smile around you? Wow, Sasuke, it truly is a wonder how girls are always fawning over you."

"Hn, as if I care, though I ask myself the same thing at times—in regards to you, that is."

Shisui's head tilted towards Sasuke. "What are you getting at, little 'Tachi?"

"You're an idi—"

Sasuke was cut off by the curt wave of Shisui's hand. "Wrong. It's called having a personality and not having a stick shoved up your—"

"Hn. You're just like the both of them." This time it was Sasuke who cut off the other.

"By 'them' I assume you are referring to your former teammates?"

Sasuke turned his head away from the older Uchiha dismissively. Shisui sighed.

"Nothing new there. I actually encountered one of them last night though—the girl, Sakura." Sasuke moved not even the slightest bit at the mention of her name. Shisui continued. "She's very kind. She also seemed quite grateful about her little rescue, yesterday."

"Hn."

"It upsets me that she's spent a good bit of her life liking you."

Now his attention was caught, but just a little. He was more so caught off guard by the statement than anything. "How would you know that?"

"She's fairly easy to read. Her face is very expressive and her tone of voice varies depending on her emotions or feelings on a subject or a certain someone."

Sasuke angled his head towards Shisui. "You figured all that out in those three minutes you saw her?"

"Of course not, Sasuke. I was with her last night."

"What?"

"You heard right, little 'Tachi. I got her to blush in so many shades of red with just a few simple words. Gosh, she's just so… so…"

Shisui sighed with a simple smirk gracing his visage. Once more he chuckled in a way that set Sasuke ablaze.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shisui? She's seventeen."

Shisui chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I do apologize, itty bitty 'Tachi. Nothing of _that_ sort happened." He rested his index finger and thumb from his right hand on his bottom lip and chin respectively as if in thought. "I'm quite surprised though; it seems you do care for her to some extent."

"…not at all."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke."

"I'm not lying."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"It's true."

"Sure thing, Sasuke."

"Whatever…"

"What, is she not good enough for you?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before responding. "She's weak. At least Naruto studied under Jiraiya."

"So what I'm getting at here is that she's 'weak'."

"I just said that."

"You didn't let me finish, brat."

"Go on, then."

"Anyway, she's 'weak' according to you, but what's this? Are you saying that since Naruto is strong, he just might be good enough for you?"

"What?"

"Oh my… your family will be devastated if they find this out. Not only is their youngest son an arrogant prick, but he's also—"

"Don't be stupid, Shisui. And I never said Naruto was strong. I just said he studied under Jiraiya. That means nothing to me."

"So you're saying he's 'weak', too?"

"Even if I did, what's it matter?"

Shisui sighed. How in the world was this guy related to Itachi?

"What I'm getting at, Sasuke, is that you have to stop acting like you're king of the hill. If you were you'd be able to save you brother, wouldn't you? But you can't. You shouldn't belittle those around you. Also, from what Itachi told me when I got back yesterday, Sakura studied under Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke's head perked up slightly. This was his first time hearing this. The older Uchiha smirked at Sasuke's abrupt action.

"I see this is news to you, then. It's understandable I guess, considering the fact that you've had your hands tied up with Itachi training you and Anko keeping you occupied with 'curse mark 101'." He paused in thought. "I suppose you have Lord Orochimaru to thank for that, huh?"

"…"

"Don't be so dull, kiddo," Shisui said in response to Sasuke's lack of words. "Sasuke, I don't know if you've noticed, but Naruto and Sakura still care about your well-being. They want you to be happy. Don't turn them away when you need them most," he finished.

Shisui gently took a step forward, separating his form from the wall as Fugaku signaled Shisui to join him and his eldest son outside.

"Looks like I'm being summoned," he spoke. "Sasuke, remember what I said. Don't take them for granted," he said before flickering outside, joining the other Uchiha prodigy and his father in discussing the details of the day's clan meeting.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, all I ask is that you allow me to at least try!"

"And then what, Sakura? You know I want to support you on this, but it isn't worth giving them false hope. You need to understand that, too. We could do no more than prolong his life by only a few years."

"That's still something!"

"But what does that accomplish for the Uchiha? A few years won't be enough for clan stability. The life of the heir being extended for just two or three years doesn't put them in a position to ensure the clan the sturdy foundation they seek. What they need is a leader who will not succumb to something so easily and die the first year he takes head of the clan. I'm sorry, but there's just nothing we can do for him unless he is to live the remainder of his life limited to living life in only his bedroom, incapable of even leaving his bed."

"That's what you think! Lady Tsunade,—"

"That's enough, Sakura," the blonde shouted slamming her fist onto her desk.

"You need to have hope! Have faith in me. You could be wrong for all we know." Sakura waved both up and down, emphasizing each individual word.

"Don't be ridiculous, Saku—"

"You were wrong about Rock Lee, weren't you? Look at him now; he's stronger. He's better than he ever was! There's nothing saying your assumption will be correct."

"There's nothing saying I'm _wrong_ either, Sakura."

"_I am_, Lady Tsunade. I think you're wrong." Sakura took a deep breath. "It may just be that I don't want to believe you're right about this one, but I truly believe that we can help him. _I_ can help him. Just please give me the permission I've come here hoping for."

"What is it that makes you so sure about this anyway? What makes you think everything will work out if he is in your care?"

For a moment Sakura hesitated in answering, unsure of the correct way to respond to the question. There were many ways she wanted to respond, but it'd only lead to unnecessary rambling and unclear thoughts. Sakura lightly shut her eyes, taking in shallow breaths as she considered her next words. Then, she spoke. And she was satisfied. Because she knew that her response was the right one.

"It's because you were my teacher. You saw something in me I didn't even know I was capable of and transformed me into a capable kunoichi and medic. You said that you believed one day I would surpass you and I firmly believe that time is now."

"…"

"Believe in the younger generations. Eventually we will surpass our teachers. We will only get stronger as time continues. We become more capable as new generations emerge. It's because of this that—"

"You want to do this," Tsunade cut in. "It's because of this you want to dedicate yourself to helping the Uchiha clan." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lady Tsunade, it's not just for them…"

"Say no more."

"Huh?"

"You may leave now."

"Wait, but—!"

"Don't make me change my mind now, Sakura," the blonde sharply responded. "You've convinced me." Tsunade's eyes made direct contact with her apprentice who looked at a loss for words. "Now go seek approval from the Uchiha since they get the ultimate say in who treats their heir."

A grateful smile slowly graced Sakura's face. "T-thank you, Lady Tsunade," she said bent over in a deep bow. "I won't let you down."

"It's not me you'll have to worry about letting down, Sakura…" she spoke, mainly to herself as her mind wandered elsewhere. "Now skedaddle! You interrupted something very important."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!"

_That went better than I thought it would,_ the pink-haired girl noted. Sakura quickly turned on her heel. She picked up a sprint as she faced the door, leaving in three seconds flat.

Once her footsteps faded completely down the hall Tsunade's hand snuck underneath her desk, greedily grasping a bottle of sake that lay by her right foot. She popped the cork off and took a gulp, sighing a satisfied sigh as the alcohol ran down her throat.

"It takes courage to want to take on a challenge like that one," a man spoke from outside the window. He stood from his spot on the roof and joined Tsunade inside her office. "It amazes me that you actually said 'yes'."

Slowly, Tsunade dragged the bottle of sake away from her mouth. "Well I can't just be giving Naruto permission all the time, Jiraiya. She's worked just as hard as he has in everything she's done thus far."

"I'd believe it. You're not the type to go easy on any of your students." Jiraiya paused for a moment before bringing up another subject. His eyes drifted towards the window, observing the busy Konoha atmosphere as her spoke. "Itachi was here yesterday evening…"

"…"

"He came along with Shisui who stayed around the markets waiting for him. Ran into your apprentice, actually..." Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk just then as he recalled what he overheard the Uchiha asking the kunoichi.

Noticing the smirk, Tsunade felt tempted to inquire. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he said smiling, while waving a hand in the air dismissively. The blonde sighed aloud, catching Jiraiya off guard; something was definitely bugging her at the moment.

"The first time Itachi approached me for this was just over a year ago. His symptoms trace back almost two years prior to then."

"For three years he's been living like this, then…"

"It could've very well been longer. His illness could have just been dormant for the time, or the symptoms occurred at such irregular intervals that nothing was expected before then. He had begun taking medication almost immediately after the diagnosis, but it hasn't done anything for him except weaken his body. He opted not to take it anymore once he noticed."

"So what is it that's bugging you beyond this?"

Tsunade's elbows were now propped up on her desk, her fingers from both hands entwined within each other. She bit at her thumb nail as an unsettling feeling worked its way throughout the entirety of her body.

"He asked that I allow him to make the decision on his own; he's requested he be treated even if not by my hands. What Sakura said about the new generations and surpassing the old—Itachi said the same thing yesterday. He had told me there was someone willing to put forth their effort to save him-someone who overheard the conversation yesterday with his parents. Sakura showed up today and it became obvious she was the one."

* * *

"_The chances of you surviving, Itachi, are extremely slim. We're more likely to have two meteors hit us within seconds of each other over you surviving," the Hokage spoke._

"_I understand that. However, my decision for this is not for the sake of attempting my own survival. I have come to accept the idea that I will not live. My parents, too, have coped with the idea, though they do not want it to be true. However, Sasuke has not…"_

"_You want to do this for your brother, then?"_

"_If word gets out beyond the select few who know this in the clan, they will be left at a state of unrest. At least the idea that the heir is receiving treatment will bring some sort of relief to them. However long I survive under care—be it two or three years, it is long enough for a new heir to be selected and a smooth transition unlike if I am to die within the next week."_

"_I understand that, but you will most likely live a life of suffering for the remainder of your days. It's unfair to you."_

"_Lady Tsunade, I ask that you please respect my decision. It also happens to be that in treating me, there is the possibility—even if I die—that the village is one step closer to developing a way to successfully treat any of my clan who will also eventually succumb to it."_

"…"

"_Even if you are not the one to treat me, it provides opportunity for the younger generations as well. This is the chance for them to develop themselves further. It provides them with knowledge they need to eventually one day surpass their masters. Don't turn this away from them. They are willing to dedicate their time to this."_

"_Itachi…"_

"_Please, respect this choice I have made."_

"…_Just this once…"_

* * *

"He's a good kid, always thinking about those around him before himself," Jiraiya spoke.

"Yeah," Tsunade responded thoughtfully.

"I can't help but hope that he truly survives this."

"Me too." Tsunade bit her nail again. "That clan needs him," she whispered almost inaudibly…

* * *

For an hour she waited by the entrance of her ex-teammate's home. She was certainly thankful that she had accompanied him once there in the past after a mission. Of course Sasuke had tried to get her to leave, but he realized soon enough she would not give up this time.

Sakura's eyes glanced at her left wrist every so often as she thought about how long she'd been waiting. She thought about coming by later, but dismissed that thought almost immediately when she remembered how urgent and important this matter was in her mind. Considering the amount of time she had already spent waiting, she figured that whatever had the entire clan busy at the moment which she quickly deduced to be a clan meeting, would be approaching its final moments. Curiously Sakura's head peeked down the main road, hoping to find a sign of the end of the meeting.

_Whoosh!_

"Can I help you something?"

Immediately Sakura's head turned to the direction of the voice. Her nose brushed against his black high-collared shirt as she moved suddenly. She flinched slightly at the contact and whispered a faint apology, rubbing her nose in the process.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No need. I know I startled you. It breaks my heart, seeing you this jumpy after yesterday. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am, Shisui. I'm just not… used to that amazing speed."

"Aa," he said, smirking. It didn't surprise him that she was impressed by that jutsu. He wasn't known as 'Shisui of the body flicker' for nothing. "Now then, I'm assuming you're here to speak to the clan head?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Itachi filled me in yesterday. If you're here then that means Lady Tsunade approved then?" Sakura nodded affirmatively. "That's good news."

"Do you know when they'll be back, by chance?"

"That's them coming around the corner, actually," Shisui said, pointing at a group of four among a fairly large crowd. Indeed the meeting had ended.

A beautiful lady with long black hair and face-framing bangs walked gracefully alongside a tall man with charcoal black hair dawning simple loose-fitting garments. Alongside them walked their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke.

Shisui leaned over towards Sakura and whispered in her ear as the four continued to make their way towards their home. "I can't promise you this will go well with convincing them and if they reject I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do about that. I thank you in advance however, for what you're trying to do regardless of how they respond." He backed away offering her a warm and reassuring smile, giving her the courage she would need to speak to the current clan leader and his wife.

"Thank you, Shisui."

From a distance Sakura could hear the Uchiha patriarch mutter. "This shouldn't be that difficult. Finding a new suitable heir among the rest of the clan should have at least left two or three that stood out, yet not a single face did. We're playing with fire, it seems. And it won't just be us who suffer a burn—it'll be the village, too…"

_Seeking out a new heir..? Isn't it a bit late to be doing that?_

"Oh my…what's going on here? Shisui, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Mikoto said, breaking Sakura's train of thought. She giggled lightly as she neared them alongside her family. Embarrassed, Sakura quickly threw herself down into a bow, greeting the top family of the Uchiha clan.

"Good afternoon," she said, before lifting her head abruptly. She laughed nervously before speaking. "I'm sorry, but you seem to have gotten the wrong impression. We're not together," Sakura spoke waving her hand frantically between herself and Shisui, receiving a hushed snicker from the latter.

"Shisui, I said she was only seventeen. What's wrong with you?" Sasuke growled.

"Nothing's wrong with me because there is nothing going on between us, like she said. Now if we want to talk about what's wrong with people, Sasuke, why don't you enlighten your parents on what you did to her yesterday?" Shisui spoke in a deadpan manner, often times how he delivered many lines when he spoke. Sasuke remained silent, receiving disapproving glances from both his parents. "Thought so..."

Clearing her thoughts from whatever Shisui could have been referring to Mikoto spoke once more, directing her question to Sakura. "If you aren't here for Shisui then, was it one of us you came to see, dear?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak with all of you, if that's alright. I was hoping now would be a good time."

Mikoto glanced over at Fugaku who only eyed the girl strangely. Was it the hair color, maybe?

"Now is fine," Itachi spoke as both his parents failed to answer.

"Oh! Y-yes, now is fine," Mikoto spoke, focusing on the girl once more. Mikoto walked over to the entrance of the home, opening it for her family and Sakura. "Please, come on in."

"Thank you, Lady Mikoto, Lord Fugaku," she said bowing to both individually before entering.

Once they were all settled inside comfortably with the exception of the degrading glares of Sasuke directed at Sakura, she began to speak.

"I understand that the Uchiha clan has run into some unfortunate problems recently, regarding the future of the clan."

"…it is as you say," Fugaku spoke hesitantly.

"I know you're curious as to how I know this and to answer that, I overheard it being discussed with lady Tsunade yesterday."

"That's a disgusting trait to have, listening in on conversations," Fugaku remarked.

"I believe it better than lying to you about it now, though I am aware I shouldn't have done it in the first place," Sakura confidently replied.

"Then why did you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I heard your name."

"And?"

"That's all. I heard your name. Nothing more, nothing less," she responded curtly, hoping Sasuke would opt not to interrupt again, though she got the feeling it'd happen again anyway.

"What is your reason for being here now? It certainly wasn't to just admit you know what's going on, was it?"

Sakura shook her head. "N-not at all, Lord Fugaku. I actually wanted to ask for your approval as his parents, to treat Itachi."

Almost immediately, Fugaku began to snicker. With every breath he took it became louder and louder and more obnoxious. It was as if he was mocking her for whatever reason and she hated it. He didn't even know her. It was much like Sasuke and it hurt just as much. Mikoto watched her husband disapprovingly at his display. His chortle was cut off quickly by a scornful smirk that soon turned into an emotionless façade.

"Go home, girl. We're not in the mood for games."

"Neither am I," Sakura responded sharply. The room instantaneously grew silent at the girl's determined tone. All the Uchiha present stared at her. Personally Sakura found Sasuke's expression most satisfying. He seemed shocked that she had basically challenged his father with something so serious.

"Hn." It seemed Fugaku had triggered something in the outsider.

"A person's health is no laughing matter—especially with the status that person holds within their clan, the village, the country. I may not know Itachi personally, but I know where he stands amongst us all. I've seen what he means to those around him—you included," she said, turning to Sasuke. Her eye contact with him lasted only momentarily before she averted her gaze in the blink of an eye.

"I trained under Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune for three years. Under my watch I've saved every one of my patient's lives. I want Itachi to be another one. You may think that I have no hope since I'm not Lady Tsunade, but you have to see that one day there will be someone who will surpass her medical caliber. Whether or not I will be that person is difficult to say and I understand why you'd choose to reject me, but I'm willing to do what she isn't and I will do everything in my power to give Itachi the best care possible. If it brings him pain, then I won't do it; I'll find a more efficient way to go about treating him until the day there is nothing left to do. That much I promise you."

By the time Sakura finished, she was left breathless. She breathed rather hard, but did not mind it, for she knew she had every air of confidence in her voice and showed the sincere passion she had for her role as a medic. Her viridian orbs were filled with a passionate intensity unlike any other. Sakura however, was unaware of how hypnotic they were to those around her.

The power of the Sharingan? Expected. The strength behind her fierce gaze? Strangely appealing to the senses when laced with her rosy locks. No one expected the seemingly fragile girl to have this mysterious strength with such pretty and… feminine colors.

Were those butterflies in Sasuke's stomach? No, certainly not. Maybe maggots, for what he was feeling inside disgusted him. Whether it was the way he treated her less than twenty-four hours ago or what she said now or even a combination of both, it all reeked. Sasuke grew irritated at his internal conflict, causing him to fail to notice his brother's own sudden pique of interest in the girl.

Itachi too, had undergone a conflicting mentality. When he first met the girl just a day before, he noticed her practically cower in fear from his brother. She struggled speaking to him on a one-to-one status as well, only gaining confidence well into the end, but losing that tone once more. Nonetheless, he could sense the sincerity in the girl as she spoke, even going so far as to attempt to push Sasuke's assault behind her. It would take some work in that front, Itachi noted as he had observed her quick glance to him from earlier and her shift in posture prior to speaking once more.

When visiting Lady Tsunade the evening prior to now, Itachi could safely admit that he questioned what made him do so. Would he have admitted this aloud? Perhaps not, but he thought it anyway. To be honest, it was a thought he played with on multiple occasions, but always turned down, for something in him knew that his parents would oppose some of the things like accepting whatever pain would be brought to his person.

Itachi was also certain that if the medic overseeing his care were to fail, it would not be taken lightly among the Uchiha, especially considering the rough patch in the history of Konoha during its founding between the Senju and his clan, respectively. If Lady Tsunade had gone through with it, seeing her connection to the Senju, it would probably worsen the situation. The discovery of the pink-haired kunoichi was practically perfect in every way. To make things better, she too believed in what the young and future generations had to offer. Her sharing this is what ultimately gave Itachi the sense of satisfaction in his ultimate decision. Even if he were to die, at least he knew that his death would not be in vain.

Meanwhile for Shisui, he was known to be rather generous when it came to acknowledging people for whatever feats they accomplished. Regardless his facial expressions and emotions were typically smoldered, though Shisui couldn't help but soften the intensity of his own gaze as he stared at the girl before him. There was more to her than meets the eye, it seemed. Perhaps she might just have a chance to show them her passion after all.

Everyone sat silent for a moment. The other female present was first to rattle each man out of their thoughts including her husband, whose current thoughts were guarded from everyone present in the home.

"She shows promise," Mikoto's said softly. Sakura whipped her head to the side to meet the gaze of the Uchiha matriarch. She never expected to see her soulless trademark Uchiha black orbs possess as much emotion as they did. Her gaze was soft and motherly, her sclera invaded by scarlet red cracks scratching the impenetrable white surface at the corners. There was a glossy shine in them as she found herself wanting to break down in a river of tears.

Inside, Mikoto's heart shattered into trillions of microscopic pieces. What she truly wanted was a long and prosperous life for her son and it had been taken away from him with bad blood. The girl had made it a point to not do anything that would cause her son suffering, and that alone gave her hope that maybe he could still live among them, even for just a few more years until the clan would be able to successfully cope with his loss.

"If it is as she says, then I will not stand against it."

"Mikoto…"

"Fugaku, we both know it has not been easy for either of us recently. I'm tired of trying to completely accept the fact that he won't be with us next year. I'm tired of all the stress this has brought you. I'm tired of pretending that this isn't affecting me. Fugaku, it's _killing_ me to think that we can't do anything for him. This girl has promised us she what Tsunade hasn't!"

"Because she's delusional, Mikoto," he laconically growled. "How do we listen to someone who's telling us only what we want to hear?"

"She's willing to do something neither of us can! Please, Fugaku, at least give her a chance—give Itachi the chance he needs. Give the clan the chance they deserve to have their rightful heir," she cried out.

Fugaku stone cold gaze softened as he saw his wife's transform from her normally poised state into a seemingly helpless and frail woman. Since the discovery of Itachi's illness he hadn't seen her break down like this again. Somewhere inside of him he truly wanted to believe that this girl who came seeking their approval would be able to present Itachi the life everyone believed he was to live. Maybe—just maybe he was willing to give her the chance his wife pleaded he would. If it would bring ease to Mikoto and if Itachi indeed did not have to suffer, perhaps it would be worth a shot. Fugaku inhaled a sharp breath as he prepared to speak.

"Only if Itachi…accepts," he murmured.

"If that is the case, then I accept her offer," Itachi calmly responded. "That is what I believe should be done."

From his peripheral vision, Itachi made out the face of his mother's quivering lip transforming into a meek smile. Fugaku on the other hand did not appear as appreciative; however, it was clear that now he would not be able to share his thoughts on the subject any further.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke, whether or not you approve of this is not important anymore. Besides, as it stood from yesterday you wanted this for me; did you not? She may not be Lady Tsunade, but that says nothing about her own capabilities."

"That means everything, Itachi…"

"When shall we begin then, Sakura?" Itachi cut in.

"Tch. You can't be serious," Sasuke spat.

"As soon as possible, Itachi. Today, if you are available actually." Sakura smiled graciously. Itachi nodded in approval. "Then it's settled," she said with a firm nod of her own. "Meet on training ground six at four o'clock. You are all welcome to show up as well." Sakura's eyes traveled the room, connecting with every other present Uchiha. "I know you would like to know what we will be doing, so please come as well. Sasuke, Shisui—please be ready to assist me. Until then." Sakura bowed to the Uchiha matriarch and patriarch respectively before departing, her mind set on stopping by the Hokage tower once more.

Once her presence in the Uchiha compound was no longer, the silence that filled the main house had broken.

"Why did you do it, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I had my reasons." Itachi spared a side glance at his younger brother. "You were one of them."

* * *

_A/N: Chapter five complete. A lot longer, eh? I hope you didn't mind that. Favorite/follow if would you like to see where this story goes. Review if you have time. _

_Also, I want to thank you all for the support so far and I hope you are enjoying the story._

_I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I am going back through the chapters and correcting them as I come across them. _

_Anyway... Until next time!_


	6. Assessment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Assessment**

**…**

"_Why did you do go through with it, Itachi?" Sasuke asked._

"_I had my reasons." Itachi spared a side glance at his younger brother. "You were one of them."_

* * *

When Sakura stopped by the Hokage tower once more to notify Lady Tsunade of the approval and ask her to also be present at the training grounds alongside her, she never expected to be leaving with not only the Hokage, but a perverted sannin, a knucklehead ninja, a lackadaisical yet skilled shinobi, the much too concerned right-hand lady of the Hokage and a pig.

"If Sasuke's involved, then I'm going, too," the rambunctious blonde student of Jiraiya shouted.

"Well I don't see why I shouldn't go. I'm curious to see what your little student has in mind, Lady Tsunade. I hope you don't mind," Jiraiya said.

"It's not up to me to decide. Ask her instead; this is her patient, after all," Tsunade responded soberly. Too many interruptions within the last two hours or so had caused her to give up on her attempts to unwind with some sake.

Not one to say 'no' to others, Sakura promptly said, "That's not a problem. After all, the more the merrier." She forced a smile before continuing. "Just remember to keep an eye on Naruto. Now isn't the time to be acting so recklessly, even if… _he _does something that provokes him."

Of course they all knew who _'he' _was after Naruto had burst into Lady Tsunade's office earlier with his chakra lashing out violently, muttering to the Hokage how much Sasuke had changed and how low he'd fallen. The beast inside him grinned wickedly as his container failed to keep him subdued.

Alongside Naruto, Kurama also felt rather enraged with the Uchiha; however, his anger was not at the way the Uchiha brat had treated the pink –haired girl. In all honesty, this hadn't shocked Kurama even the slightest bit. From his own personal experience, the fox had learned to expect no more from those of the Uchiha clan because like the girl, he was thrown into a situation unwillingly.

And he hated it.

But like her Kurama was in no position to do anything. He couldn't, for he had that damned eye restraining him from moving on his own accord.

After Naruto's rant had ended, his figure retreated from the room alongside Sakura who'd managed to summon the docile side of Naruto. From there they went out for a walk around town and later in the evening for ramen, Sakura's treat.

At first the figures of Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were unaware of what could have caused the brooding Uchiha's outburst. Then Itachi stopped by and spoke to Tsunade while the other two adults stood by. Understanding the situation at last, their eyes slid shut simultaneously, heads hung low. Though Naruto did not understand the sparking factor of Sasuke's actions the other three knew well now. They'd each considered it, but neither one of them dared to say anything since it was intended to be kept secret from Sasuke.

After Sakura had spoken last, each person felt a pang of sorrow in their chest. Everyone knew of Sakura's feelings towards Sasuke, so where would this leave them now? She appeared to have at least tried to get the memory as far out of her mind as possible, though the torn apart expression on her face was proof that it had been a nightmare for her. Somewhere inside of all of them they detected some kind of impact this had on Sakura mentally and emotionally, but they saw best that it not be brought up now.

It hadn't occurred to any of them how long they had sat or stood silently. It wasn't until they heard footsteps on the shingles of the Hokage tower's roof that they were all awakened from the void in their mind that had sucked them in.

"Then if that is the case I too would like to attend this little rendezvous," the former sensei of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei," both Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Long time, no see," Naruto said with a grim expression gracing his features.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sakura piped up.

"Well, seeing as it is sort of my fault he was never disciplined to conduct himself better, I think it's only appropriate that I go as well."

"I see…"

"Wait, Lady Tsunade there are way too many mission reports and files to go through and approve of now. We can't just leave it all here!" Shizune voiced her concern. Tsunade waved it off.

"It'll get done when it gets done," the blonde responded curtly. We both need a break anyway."

"But Lady Tsunade…"

"Enough, Shizune! I said it'll get done when it gets done!"

Shizune flinched and intensified her hold on Tonton. "Alright, alright, that works, too!" she nervously stuttered.

Tsunade smirked victoriously. "Perfect." She turned towards her younger apprentice. "Now then, Sakura. Lead the way."

The roseate nodded. Slowly she turned on her heel, taking lead of the six others who took after her retreating form in pursuit.

And so here Sakura was now at training ground six with six other guest figures five minutes before four. They talked amongst themselves as they awaited the arrival of the five Uchiha clansmen who showed up only three minutes later. Sakura took it among herself to greet them upon their arrival.

"So the old lady can make it a point to show up here, but refuses to heal Itachi? Pathetic…"

The comment did not go missed by a single soul present. All Fugaku and Mikoto could do was disapprovingly look at their son while Itachi mentally chastised him for speaking without care.

She didn't know why she reacted the way she did, but Sakura's head immediately snapped down and away from all the faces present. She hated it, but found her body responding on its own like it always had when Sasuke insulted her, be it direct or indirect.

_He still doubts me… and not only that, but he's targeting Lady Tsunade, too._

Quick to notice the girl's reaction, Shisui scolded the young and careless Uchiha. "I'm getting really tired of your attitude, Sasuke. Would it kill you to keep some of your comments to yourself?"

Tsunade huffed. "I hate to break it to you, but the only person who may have a chance at saving your brother is Sakura. I know where my abilities reach their limit. She's still growing and therefore stands a chance at doing this. Show some respect, will you?" she spat.

"Hn."

In Sakura's mind, she believed the attempts of Shisui and Tsunade were futile, but she appreciated the effort nonetheless. Besides, she knew that she would have to stand up for herself soon regardless of the fear she'd felt within her chest towards Sasuke. Releasing a deep sigh to alleviate stress, Sakura managed to transform her facial expression from gloom to determination instantaneously.

"Are you done now, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

He reamined silent.

"If that's it, then please join me over here. Itachi and Shisui, you both as well, please." Sasuke as always, hesitated before he felt a firm hand at his shoulder—that of Itachi, give him a solid shove towards the girl's direction to get him to walk. And he did, with Itachi and Shisui walking right beside him. As they took their positions, Mikoto and Fugaku joined the larger group that accompanied Sakura off of the open grounds.

The girl smiled as all three men stood before her. Itachi taking a quick bow however threw her off slightly. "I apologize for Sasuke's imprudent behavior."

_An apology… on Sasuke's behalf?_

Sakura was speechless at first. Her lips parted slightly, eyebrows furrowed.

_Please, you don't…_

"You don't have to apologize, Itachi." Slowly Itachi recovered from the bow.

"It is the appropriate thing to do."

"If you say so, but apologizing on his behalf doesn't make him sorry. Please don't reflect what he does onto your person." She spoke gently with a warm smile.

"We are family; it does not reflect well on any of his relatives for that matter."

Sakura wanted to respond, but she found no words in her mind that she could piece together to create a worthy response. With nothing else to say, Sakura nodded, dismissing the subject. This was neither the time nor place to talk about Sasuke anyway.

That thought aside, Sakura's hand reached into her medical pouch that was strapped to her waist just over her rear. Itachi caught glimpse of two black gloves and watched as she flicked her wrists before roughly sliding on the gloves over her hands.

"I take it we are… sparring?"

Sakura's eyes rolled upwards as she thought yet again of another worthy response. "You could call it that. In reality, it's an assessment of your physical capabilities." Sakura met the eyes of both Sasuke and Shisui. "You two are here to assist me in this assessment. From what I've heard and I don't believe I'm mistaken is that you, Shisui, are quite possibly the greatest genjutsu user in all of Konoha and maybe even the entire shinobi world. And Sasuke, even when we were younger, you were naturally skilled with ninjutsu. I can only imagine you've improved immensely."

"And it seems by the looks of it, you specialize in taijutsu?" Sasuke asked, to everyone's shock. Sakura's eyes wandered around and she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Yeah, something like that," was all she said.

"Can we use our Sharingan?"

"There are no restrictions on what you can and cannot use. While we've established what you're primary combat style is there is nothing restricting you from utilizing the other forms. The only important thing about this assessment is that Itachi is driven to a point where he can longer continue for obvious reasons," she said, referring to the illness that Itachi had succumbed to.

Tsunade had told Sakura before meeting here that from what they'd known, the evidence of Itachi's illness was greatly noticeable in battle. She said nothing more, leaving Sakura to discover anything else on her own.

"Won't you be hopeless if we use the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked plainly. Sakura ignored the insult behind the question.

"That doesn't matter. My only purpose in participating is to assess the ways in which combat affects Itachi. That does not mean I won't engage in some form of combat however." Sakura averted her gaze from Sasuke's and instead focused on their audience. She shouted, "There will be no outer interference in this assessment no matter how dangerous it gets. The only time you are allowed on these grounds is when I give this signal." She proceeded to demonstrate the signal.

Sakura raised a balled fist in the air and slowly opened so that her palm was exposed and all fingers pointed to the sky. She completed the movement with a firm wave to bring her hand crashing down just on front of her face signaling a, 'come here'.

"Does everyone understand?" The audience nodded affirmatively. "Good. The assessment begins…" she paused as the three Uchiha activated their Sharingan. Each one of them took a step back, Sakura included. Her eyes scanned over each man. They each provided her a nod to show they were prepared and so she continued, "…now!"

Shisui and Sasuke leapt back together while Itachi did so in the opposite direction, putting roughly fifteen meters between them. Sakura had cleared out in her own region, forming a triangle between the three groups. She paid mind to keeping her eyes from meeting those of the Uchiha prodigy and rather focused on his hands and feet as a measure of examining and predicting movements. It was a skill Lady Tsunade had taught her. It was a skill she would put to use.

Sakura spread her feet apart slowly and slid into a crouching position. Deftly her hand snuck into her weapons' pouch, withdrawing three shuriken. Not once did Itachi's body shift to face Sakura's direction. Rather he kept an eye on both Uchiha's who stood before him. Sakura drifted her attention towards the other two Uchiha. They too, weren't moving. Just then she felt a surge of chakra jolt through Shisui.

_They've initiated a genjutsu battle already?_ Sakura thought.

Shisui's sharpened his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he monitored Sasuke who was still engaged in the illusion Itachi had placed him in.

_If I attack Itachi, he'll be forced to evade the attack meaning his concentration on the genjutsu will be cut off. _

With that thought in mind Sakura flicked her wrist, launching the shuriken towards Itachi. Noticing the flying projectiles Itachi crouched down effortlessly avoiding the assault. Was she seriously so simpleminded to think he'd fall for that? How laughable.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi lifted his gaze, his eyes widened slightly. His brother had managed to break the genjutsu.

It wasn't the most difficult of them all but it certainly wasn't an easy one to overcome even with another Sharingan. Part of this was due to the fact that Sasuke's skill in genjutsu was lacking in comparison with taijutsu and ninjutsu while Itachi was greatly gifted in the fields of genjutsu. Shisui too was renowned as one of the greatest genjutsu users, so it was no surprise how easily he was able to escape Itachi's attempt.

Deftly Itachi leaped into the air avoiding the blazing orange ball of heat narrowly. He swung his upper body forward to flip gracefully in the air before landing gracefully on the terrain once more.

_He plans to only use minimal energy if possible,_ Sakura added to her mental notes.

Just then Shisui flickered behind Itachi and released his own flurry of kunai and shuriken. Once more Itachi effortlessly avoided the assault, this time by utilizing a few of his ninja tools. To be exact only three kunai were used. With years of training himself, that was all Itachi needed to stop a tornado of weapons raining down on him. Knowing precisely which enemy object to hit, he deflected all weapons by canceling them out through collision with one another midair.

Not one to give up his attack, Shisui flickered next to his best friend engaging himself in hand-to-hand combat. They traded blows back and forth, neither one able to touch the other critically.

Sakura watched on from the sidelines amazed at their formidable speed, but more so concentrated on detecting any signs of Itachi faltering.

_There're no signs yet…_

Refusing to be left out, Sasuke jumped into the taijutsu match alongside Shisui. Perhaps now Itachi would slip up…

Just then, Sakura observed Sasuke land a hit on his brother's solar plexus. The hit knocked Itachi back some and caused him to gasp lightly.

Poof!

_A simple log substitution,_ Sakura thought mentally. _He's only using basic maneuvers…_

She heard Sasuke mutter a brief 'damn it'. Where was Itachi now? Sakura's eyes scanned the area.

Left? No…

Right? Not there either.

Above? Negative.

Below? Hm…

A deep voice caused Sakura to shudder as it came from just over her shoulder. "Looking for me?" he purred softly. Sakura's eyes shot wide open. She craned her head slightly over her shoulder in a tense position, her ear so close to Itachi's lips she could feel his warm breath glide across her ivory skin. "It seems you forgot behind, Sakura," he whispered, his face lacking expression.

_Even after that quick trade of blows, he's breathing completely normal. It must be because he's refusing to use large chakra consuming jutsu…_

Yes, she thought that while the Itachi Uchiha stood so close to her. There were more important things in life than having an Uchiha's breath tickle her sensitive skin when she was holding his life in her hands.

"I was just about to get there, Itachi." Sakura's words were sharp and confident, a feat in her battles she deemed achievable under the tutelage of the Lady Hokage.

_He can't keep trying to conserve the chakra he uses in his jutsu. I won't be able to tell how his body is affected under those circumstances._

Settled on those thoughts Sakura swiftly dropped to the ground, dragging her leg just inches above the surface in a smooth low spinning heel kick that glided just underneath Itachi's feet as he effortlessly exited the range of the kick.

Wasting no time, Sakura leapt forward engaging in her own taijutsu battle against Itachi. For a while they traded blows—or Sakura gave the blows while Itachi simply blocked and dodged them leisurely. Occasionally he would strike at Sakura and she would either narrowly escape the attack through her knowledge in evasion or feel a sharp temporary pain from those he would land through his quick, precise strikes.

_Ngh, if he's not going to do so on his own accord, then I'll have to draw it out of him._

Immediately Sakura picked up her pace, speeding up and executing each movement as precise as she could.

_His Sharingan will definitely pick up on this, but it's worth a shot anyway…_

Sakura lifted her small fist releasing a battle cry as she aimed at the center of Itachi's chest. Undoubtedly Itachi detected the heavy controlled flow of chakra into the fist aimed at him. His eyes narrowed. Was she truly planning to hit him with that?

Itachi could admit the change in strike caught him slightly off guard as this was the first time she'd shown ability of some sort. There was no doubt her chakra control was highly exceptional with the way she focused the course into the very ball of her fist, the chakra drawn from all regions of her body.

Failing to react in a more ideal manner sooner, Itachi found himself lifting his leg in just enough time to send the girl's body careening a few meters back, her back colliding into a tree. Itachi could feel the release of the built chakra emitting a powerful wave causing Itachi's shirt to ripple violently as if a strong wind had blown.

"Ugh!" Sakura sounded as her body thudded against the dull trunk.

"Sakura," Shisui called out from a distance. In mere milliseconds he was by her side thanks to his mastery in the body flicker. "Are you alright?"

She nodded in response.

Itachi barely had time to witness the exchange as his brother rapidly employed battle with him once more.

"More importantly, Shisui, we have to get Itachi to execute chakra consuming jutsu. He's hesitant on doing so and it's making it hard to get a meaningful analysis."

"Why not ask him to do so?" Shisui questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "It takes away from the results if he is fully aware of what I'm looking for. It'll cause him to act cautiously; he'll be paying more mind to what I'm observing and not what he should be doing in battle."

"Ah…"

"It has to be a natural response. I'm not on par with his level though. You most likely are on the other hand..."

Shisui locked his now kekkai genkai-less gaze on Sakura's, prodding her to continue with his 'tell me more or else' Uchiha expression.

"Use that to your advantage. That genjutsu earlier…"

"It was a weak one. I casted it on Itachi, but he simply reversed its effects onto Sasuke and attempted to do so on me as well with minimal chakra."

Sakura felt urged to question this. "Has Itachi always been so careful about his chakra usage?" Shisui fell silent for a moment, thinking of the recent months.

"No… not always. In his missions a few months back he always had his Sharingan active, but now he's more reserved on his them and opts not to use it unless proven necessary no matter the mission rank."

"I see… but he has it active now." Sakura tilted her head to the side as she viewed the ongoing spar between Itachi and Sasuke. Both their movements were certainly more advanced than hers. "It's because he's fighting other Sharingan wielders."

"Precisely, but as you've already mentioned he's using it minimally."

"Yeah." Once more she snapped her head towards the Uchiha who kneeled by her, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up on her own two feet once more. "Thanks," she said, receiving a firm nod from Shisui.

"So what's the plan?"

She thought silently before responding. "… just force him to go bigger."

From the corner of Sakura's eye she made out the soaring figure of Sasuke's back headed her way. In air, he executed a back flip sliding, his feet sliding and reaching a halt as he crouched by Sakura and Shisui. He brought his hand towards chin and rubbed his face gently up to his cheek while slowly standing up once more. Sakura frowned at is injury.

"Sasuke, let me heal you quickly."

"Now's not the time," he muttered.

"No, I insist, Sasuke." She quickly took hold of his arm before he could march off. Sasuke viciously snapped his head towards her as her gloved hand grabbed hold of the fabric of his shirt.

He glowered at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking charge of this mission, Sasuke. I don't need you making this any more difficult than it has to be."

"Oh for the love of all things good, let her do it, Sasuke. It's not going to kill you," Shisui impatiently said. Sakura gave him a brief look of appreciation as she noticed Sasuke unwind a bit accepting his defeat. Was everybody against him or something?

Using her free hand, Sakura took Sasuke's angular jaw into her palm and slid it towards the minor swelling cheek and busted lip, examining the injury before pulling back slightly allowing her chakra to do its work. Sakura briefly glanced at Itachi who stood meters back, possibly examining the little rendezvous before turning to the eldest Uchiha present. "Shisui, I need you to stall for a bit—use ninjutsu techniques. Stay near so that you hear the plan."

"Got it." Complying with her wishes, from his current stance he weaved the signs for a signature Uchiha fire technique.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you noticed Itachi is holding back on his techniques; he's refusing to use chakra. I need you and Shisui to force him into using larger scale jutsu. Start with ninjutsu techniques, Shisui as the stronger genjutsu user needs an opening to cast a powerful one on Itachi that will hopefully bring him to the brink of exhaustion. Because Shisui needs to execute this larger scale jutsu, you Sasuke will be the dominant ninjutsu user so that Shisui has the necessary chakra to complete the ocular offensive."

"…is that all?"

"Well yeah, I don't have any further instruction," she said. Shisui took this time to leave, so he flickered away attacking Itachi from another direction. Sakura spoke to Sasuke alone now. "If he breaks free of the genjutsu without signs of fatigue just do what you can to trigger them."

"…it sounds like a great plan from the girl who was supposedly the brains of our team," he murmured primarily to himself. Sakura ignored the sarcastic remark. The green flowing chakra ceased at last as Sakura concluded the treatment. "Is that all you're doing—giving instruction..?"

"That and monitoring Itachi. How is your—"

"So we won't have a burden on the field… good." Sasuke paused. "It feels fine if that's what you were asking," he said, referring to his now healed injury. "…thanks."

Sakura gently pulled her hand back giving a gentle smile that Sasuke caught a glimpse of before rudely turning away.

Deciding no more time should be wasted on the pink-haired girl, Sasuke once again entered battle. All Sakura could do was stare at his back, the smile slowly ceasing into a disheartened frown.

_Am I really a burden, Sasuke..?_

"Move!"

It hadn't occurred to Sakura that now wasn't the time to think about this, so when Sasuke's voice had called out and she noticed the fireball headed straight for her she had no time to react properly. Luckily she found herself in the arms of currently the nicest Uchiha to her as she was pulled out the way into safety.

"Damn it, Sakura, can't you do anything?! And I'm supposed to believe you can save his life when you can't even protect yourself…" he spat.

"Don't dwell on the brat's words, Sakura. It's not doing you any good," Shisui immediately said after Sasuke's remark. "Focus on Itachi and only Itachi." To Sakura's surprise Shisui sounded remarkably stern. She nodded shakily but nodded nonetheless in understanding. Shisui accepted this as his ticket to return to combat.

What followed was a series of fire style jutsu and Itachi's secondary type, water as means of smothering the flames. Occasionally Itachi would use a clone to eliminate threats from an angle he could not reach in time. He was undoubtedly put on the defensive against his friend and brother and they were definitely bringing the pressure.

Indeed Itachi did not want to waste his chakra at the rate he was doing so now to maintain an even playing field. Shisui released smaller scale fire techniques from endless angles as he flickered from one spot to another quickly launching a new attack making it difficult to simply dodge through leaps and contortions. To intensify matters, Sasuke decimated the battlefield with greater techniques at difficult to maneuver around sizes and speed. Itachi could feel his body tiring quickly, succumbing to the effects of his disease and he was fairly certain the girl was noticing, too.

_He's attempting to steady his pace. _

_In a matter of seconds his steps have begun to falter. _

_Weaving hand signs are becoming a struggle for him. _

_His body is physically weakening from soreness._

_His moves aren't as fluid as when he'd started…_

For a moment all three men stopped moving. Shisui stood his ground firmly showing no signs of being physically worn out. Sakura observed Sasuke give a little pant while Itachi was hunched over slightly. His chest rose and deflated with the large breaths of air he drew in and released.

He was panting in short intervals as he rested his hands upon his knees, challenging the other two with his eyes as they watched him hesitantly. "What are you waiting for? Don't take pity on me," his deep tenor rumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke sounded. He could see the pain in his brother's eyes, but he knew they needed to continue onwards. "Don't mistake my expressions, brother. We're just getting started after all."

Sasuke took a deep breath and formed the 'Horse' hand seal. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"

Itachi went wide-eyed. _When did he learn...?!_

Aware that he would not be able to counter this jutsu, Itachi found himself doing the one thing he did not want to do in this battle: activating his Mangekyō Sharingan. Immediately his three tomoe warped into one in the shape of a pinwheel. Within moments, Itachi's encased himself inside of a red skeletal figure, just sheer milliseconds before the flames engulfed it. He defensively held both arms up by his face as he awaited the end of the raging blaze. Soon enough it did.

The terrain around him had been scorched completely. Some trees still had their bark and branches lit up while others were blackened completely, branches and leaves burned off.

_Impressive, Sasuke…_ Itachi thought to himself as he stared at his brother, his Susano'o fading from his figure. He lazily blinked and drifted his eyes to catch the figure of Sakura shielding her face with her eyes on him. He blinked again before carrying his gaze elsewhere.

Wasn't there supposed to be another person present? Itachi found himself not being able to think straight in the slightest. What was he doing here? Why was the soil blackened? Why was the girl watching him so warily?

He blinked.

A swift breeze blew. Itachi's eyes flung open quickly, taking in a blurry being with red eyes making direct contact with his—also Mangekyō Sharingan. What was going on?

"…Forgive me, Itachi."

Itachi recognized the voice instantly. However, before he could inquire what was going on, it was too late. Itachi Uchiha was trapped in a genjutsu.

Succeeding in his part of the plan, Shisui retreated back a few steps. It provided a clear view to Sakura who had advanced forward a few steps to observe his best friend. Meanwhile Sasuke remained alert, awaiting his brother's escape from a fantasy world.

"W-what was that thing?" Sakura asked shakily, for it was her first time witnessing that red skeletal being protect its caster or anyone for the matter, from such an outrageous attack.

"Susano'o," Sasuke blatantly replied. "It's the prize of any Uchiha who's managed to awaken the greatest version of the Sharingan… it requires a lot of chakra to execute, though…"

"I see…" she voiced.

_That eye… using it automatically put a strain on Itachi, it seems. That look in his eyes— it was as if he was unconscious while still awake. This genjutsu is sure to do the trick, though it concerns me… what if it's more than his body can handle now..?_

The answer came shortly. In what felt like minutes—hours even, but was truly only seconds, Sakura caught Itachi's finger twitching.

_He's breaking the advanced genjutsu placed on him._ Sakura shifted her balance.

His arm proceeded to jerk slightly. Only seconds later, Sakura caught the faint sound of Itachi releasing a breath. Each breath that followed afterwards sounded as if he was panting from exhaustion.

Sakura's eyes swept down Itachi's fit frame as she searched for irregularities in his movements. She merely observed one of his legs shift back and his body slump down slightly as he rested his hands on his knees again. One of his hands proceeded to cover the lower half of his face until he regulated his breathing as much as possible again.

It was then Sakura noticed Shisui too, was showing signs of fatigue, for he was in a similar position as Itachi waiting for his body to recover some.

_They're completely exhausted… maybe I should call it._

"Don't do it, Sakura," Sasuke spoke, as if he had heard her thoughts. Sakura snapped her head in his direction. Sasuke lifted his arm indolently, pointing at his brother. Sakura turned her head abruptly back to Itachi who stood straight once more, though still panting. His eyes had returned to the standard three tomoe Sharingan. "He's not done yet."

A loud crackle sounded in the atmosphere, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. It was an all too familiar sound to her ears. In disbelief she craned her head back towards Sasuke, raising her hands pleadingly. "S-sasuke, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense, Sakura. He's shown he can continue."

"Sasuke, please, that's as far as this goes!"

"I clearly remember you saying that we fight until he can no longer go on; don't change that rule now," he growled. He broke off in a sprint towards his brother, his Chidori crackling furiously.

Sakura's draw dropped as she turned back to Itachi, panic evident on her face. Itachi too had wide eyes as he knew he would not be able to escape the blow in his current state. From his peripheral vision he caught glimpse of the roseate running towards him at full speed. The girl was undoubtedly crazy if she planned on using herself as a human shield; there'd be no way for her to survive that attack.

Hoping to ease Sakura's mind and perhaps better the situation for the both of them, he began weaving hand signs to a simple substitution jutsu—one of the only jutsus his chakra levels could possibly support at this point. 'Tiger, Boar, Ox—'

Itachi's hand seal weaving came to an abrupt halt. _What…?! I can't…_

"Itachi!" Shisui exclaimed as he saw Itachi fall forward in a coughing fit. Crimson blood splattered on the ground beneath the ill Uchiha who was now caught in a dire situation. _No, this can't be happening..!_

Shisui, pushing aside his own fatigue, joined in on the sprint to reach Itachi due to his lack of chakra to flicker in and rescue him. A slight feeling of relief spread through him knowing he was the closest to his friend.

Reaching Itachi, Shisui knelt down by him resting a hand on his shoulder blade.

"Itachi, you have to get up. You can't stay here," he told him. Itachi didn't budge. Nor could he process Shisui's words as he remained coughing up blood his thoughts somewhat hazy. He had no control of his body at this point; he was too weak to stand or shift from his position. His lungs contracted and he gasped for air, a feeling of hopelessness striking both him and his friend. "Damn it…" Shisui's attempted to lift Itachi with little hope. The situation only worsened when Itachi collapsed on his side.

Itachi found himself slipping in and out of consciousness once more questioning the situation he was in, who was by his side, where he was, what Sasuke was doing running at him with what warped into a worried expression.

"Stop, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted at him. She had arrived next, standing protectively on front of Itachi with her arms spread wide open. She too saw the worry that spread across Sasuke's face as he realized the condition his brother was in much too late to be able to stop the jutsu safely.

"I…can't..!" Sasuke's body was also acting on its own. "Shit!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

Sakura wasted no time from there. No matter what happened she could not cause an error right now. A dense chakra formed in her fist as it was pulled from all areas of her body like it had been earlier against Itachi. Gaining enough power, she raised the chakra charged fist into the air and slammed it into the ground on front of her—the direction from which Sasuke approached from.

The hit triggered tedious tremors pulsating in the ground, shocking Shisui and Sasuke who had lost his footing slightly. Itachi felt his body rock, and out of his dazed gaze he made out shards of Earth erupting upwards while others collapsed in. _Wh-what… is this… tremendous… strength..?_

Shisui stared in awe as the girl lifted a solid chunk of the shattered ground vertically, constructing an improvised wall obscuring Sasuke from view. Sakura threw her back against the wall holding it upright, bracing for the impact Sasuke's Chidori would make with the Earth and evidently her.

_This might hurt a bit..._

Nature's kin fled the training grounds as the piercing crackle of the Chidori grew ceased, replaced with the agonizing cry of the pink-haired girl. Sasuke's Chidori pierced through the chunk of Earth directly next to the Sakura's head and skimming her shoulder. Her body shuddered violently as the lightning travelled through the makeshift wall and into her body.

Slowly Sakura peeled her body off of the slab of compressed dirt. She fell forward onto her knees before collapsing onto her stomach directly face-to-face with Itachi. His empty eyes made contact with her fierce, but her body writhing in pain.

Sakura smiled weakly at Itachi before speaking in an agonized tone. "Looks like you'll be alright, Itachi. It's okay…to close your eyes now."

As if a feeling of relief coursed through him, Itachi found himself complying with Sakura's words. His eyes slid shut gently, his mind finally slipping off into a far off realm. Sakura craned her head over her injured shoulder and watched as Sasuke slid his hand free from the provisional wall and dash around the corner. He hurried to his brother's side in concern, though he showed nothing of it on his face.

"I'll see to it that he gets better..." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke angled his upper body towards her, his throat soar from fighting back the urge to release his emotions. "Believe me when I say that… Sasuke…" She exhaled slowly. "Shisui, please give…them… the…" Slowly Sakura's own eyes slid shut as her body gave in to the overwhelming pain in her back and shoulder. Her breaths grew long, a sign to the two conscious Uchiha that she would not be getting up anytime soon.

Fully aware of what the roseate was requesting Shisui lifted his arm. He gave the signal to the practically forgotten spectators who waited anxiously outside the fence. Worry was evident in all of their faces.

For Mikoto she was reduced to tears, unsure of her son's condition while Fugaku fought to remain strong for his wife as he held her close, making their way on the training grounds.

Tsunade and Shizune had been stuck with concern not only for the Uchiha, but for their pupil as well.

Jiraiya held the furious Naruto back with the help of Kakashi as he muttered despicable things about Sasuke's lack of control. They proceeded more cautiously towards the group of four on the training grounds.

Shisui focused his attention on Sasuke meanwhile, who paid no mind to the girl on the ground, though the reasoning was clear seeing as Itachi was his brother. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Sasuke's gaze dropped down to the girl whose blush pink tresses lay splattered over her face and on the floor, some of the tips laced in blood from her shoulder while others were drenched from Itachi's coughed up crimson. All in all, it looked like two lovers had been brutally murdered alongside each other.

"…She'll be fine," Sasuke said distantly, an unwelcome feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_A/N: Hey there! I apologize for not having a chapter out last week. I've been extremely busy recently since I'm moving soon. That said, there probably won't be a chapter out for another two weeks._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated so I get a general idea about how my readers feel about the story._

_Oh, as it stands now more people have voted Itachi, so if you have yet to say who you would like to see, just let me know. _

_Until next time!_


	7. Comatose

Disclaimer: Naruto and co. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Comatose**

**…**

_Shisui__ focused his attention on __Sasuke__ meanwhile, who paid no mind to the girl on the ground, though the reasoning was clear seeing as __Itachi__ was his brother. "Do you think she'll be okay?"_

_Sasuke's gaze dropped down to the girl whose blush pink tresses lay splattered over her face and on the floor, some of the tips laced in blood from her shoulder while others __were drenched__ from __Itachi's__ coughed up crimson. All in all, it looked like two lovers had been brutally murdered __alongside__ each other._

_"…She'll be fine," __Sasuke__ said distantly, an unwelcome feeling settling in the pit of his stomach._

* * *

His mother held his hand tight. His father stood by the window, searching for the slightest sign that his son would awaken again. His brother sat by his side emotionless, wishing so badly the circumstances were different. His friend leaned against the wall counting the seconds that ticked by—each moment Itachi spent in a dreamland so far from reality, but so perfect he would never want to find himself leaving it.

She approached the door slowly, hearing faint whispers from the family inside. They spoke of every subject possible, so long as it had no connection to the man whose body rested on the pale, equally lifeless sheets of the hospital bed. Any conversation with connection to him ended with dead silence.

The girl's hand reached for the cool metal doorknob slowly. A sharp pain coursed through her shoulder down to her finger tips going numb, forgetting her dominant arm had suffered an injury only a couple of days prior.

Her mentors had healed a majority of the nerve damage in her shoulder and the burns on her back as well, but the pain was highly evident regardless of how well they had managed to heal her.

She instantly pulled back into a comfortable position for her nursing wound, whimpering lightly at the intensified pain the abrupt motion caused her. Eager to ease the ache, she raised her uninjured hand and hovered it over her scarred shoulder.

The girl proceeded to release a steady flow of emerald chakra into her wound, alleviating the throbbing pain. For seconds she stood there with her eyes shut, feeling the relief spread throughout the aching muscle. She released a satisfied sigh as her muscles eased and the pain ceased.

That's when the door abruptly swung open, coming to a sudden halt by a scruffy haired Uchiha who peeked his head around the corner. He was one of two who showed hope in the girl's medical capabilities. Immediately the medic snapped her hand down from her shoulder as to not draw attention to the scarring, but ultimately failed. The man's black orbs noticed her hand placement and the obvious scarring her wound had succumbed to. Out of respect for the girl however, he merely acted as if he had not seen it sensing that she'd rather not speak of it. Instead he turned his body to the side waving her inside the patient's room. He held the door open for her like the perfect gentleman he'd proved himself to be with the females within his clan as well as outside. The girl slipped him a genuine smile and a slight bow of the head before heading in.

"Thank you," she said as her body floated passed him.

"Oh, Miss Haruno! You're alright." The voice belonged to Mikoto who observed the roseate. This was the first time in hours her face left her son's blank one. Her eyes visibly widened as she saw the tainted fair skin of the medic. "Oh my…" her voice drifted off at a loss for words.

"Y-yes, you're right about that Lady Mikoto," Sakura quickly said, hoping to steer away from the injury. She was already aware of Sasuke's presence in the room. There was no need to strike discomfort in the atmosphere. "More importantly, Itachi. Has he shown any signs of consciousness while I was absent?"

"No…Doctor."

"Oh."

Sakura's eyes scanned the room landing on the faces of the quiet Uchiha members. She observed the dark bags that each one possessed under their eyes and found it unsurprising that Itachi's parents had them the darkest.

_This is bad. They're not resting well enough. It's taking a toll on them no doubt._

Sakura took a step forward cautiously and then another. And then another until she stood by Itachi and Sasuke, across from Lady Mikoto. Sakura's eyes focused on the now debatable heir of the Uchiha clan who made no movement in his state of rest. Her emerald orbs landed softly on his angelic face, where his black locks gracefully laid on the pillow his head rested on.

Sakura ghosted her hand over Itachi's forehead in examination. She gently rested her hand in a manner so different from her combat style one would easily forget she had the power to destroy practically anything with the swing of her fist.

Though his skin was rather pale and cold to the touch, his cheeks remained slightly flushed—a sign that he was very much alive. A stray lock of jet-black hair lay flat just above one of Itachi's eyes with its healthy tips brushing his cheek. Instinctively Sakura's thin and feminine fingers brushed the lock from his angelic visage, her eyes widening just enough to indicate shock of some sort. She pulled her hand back in a rather jerky fashion out of embarrassment for what she'd just done and once again opted to stare at his form. For a moment she stood there engaged in deep thought. This was certainly not how she intended her patient's care would go. It undoubtedly threw a wrench in her previous plans.

"Well this certainly didn't come out the way I wanted it to," Sakura half muttered to herself. Her eyes scanned the room this time to locate a clock.

_Five minutes to eight already…_

"It seems visiting hours will be ending shortly," Sakura said. "I'll leave you guys alone for the time." Sakura's lifted her arm gently placing a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. It was an action without thought—a habit she picked up when reassuring the younger family members and mothers of patients under her care. For a few seconds she held it in place steadily.

Underneath her delicate touch Sakura detected a shift in Sasuke's petrified form, as if he had tensed to the unexpected contact. His shoulder locked in a slightly higher position than what was considered comfortable.

To Sakura it seemed as if he just chose to reject her once more. To Sasuke—well she wasn't far off from the truth, but it'd certainly provide a shock factor had she the ability to enter the depths of his mind. Lucky for him his shaggy bangs hid whatever expressions his eyes vividly displayed: anger, frustration, bewilderment.

It was all there.

Angry with his brother's fate. Angry with the false hope that annoyance had provided. Frustrated with the state his brother rested in now. Frustrated with himself for being a contributing factor. Frustrated with the roseate for suggesting the assessment in the first place. Confused with why his brother was burdened with something he would never be able to overcome. Confused about what he was supposed to feel. Confused with why he had done it—come at his brother with a certain kill attack had he landed his blow. Confused with why he couldn't stop himself. Confused with why he seemed to have unconsciously made the decision to attack his brother in the first place—as if his mind and body were lent to a deity as a means of accomplishing a goal he could not for lacking his own human form. It was like a plague attacked every portion of sanity and humanity that lay buried beneath his skin.

Feeling as if she had crossed some heavily fortified boundaries she retracted her hand, mentally chastising herself for placing it there in the first place. Automatically she noted signs of relief spread through Sasuke as his squared shoulder sunk down. His body slumped forward. Sakura turned on her heel, taking measured steps towards the door. Once out she gently swung the door closed until she heard it click shut. She took to leaning against the wall just by the door. She clenched her hands together tightly behind her back as she took to waiting.

Five minutes later Sakura heard the turn of the doorknob. Mikoto and Fugaku were first to exit. Inside the room she could make out the voice of Shisui talking to Sasuke in a hushed tone.

"Sasuke, we have to get going."

"…"

"Sasuke, we can stop by early tomorrow."

"…I'm not going anywhere…"

"Hey Sasuke, I know you don't want to leave, but you have to. Don't make me drag you out of here."

"…fine."

The light footsteps of Sasuke could be heard. The next second both Shisui and Sasuke had joined the latter's parents outside the door. A rather eerie silence occupied the atmosphere as the five figures stood present with their attention directed anywhere but on each other. Taking initiative Sakura forced herself away from the wall, her body angled towards the group of clan members.

"Lord Fugaku, Lady Mikoto, please get some rest. I may have been out for forty-eight hours, but I'm ready to give my all to see that he gets better, so please don't worry. It isn't healthy for the both of you to be in this state."

"We appreciate the concern. Fugaku and I will try to do so." Mikoto paused, gifting the night a moment of silence before giving her salutations. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sakura returned.

Moments later Sakura stood alone in the hall, her hand holding onto her chin pensively.

_What can I do now..?_

* * *

She held his eyelids open as she examined Itachi's eyes.

"That eye… both you and Itachi have it, Shisui. What's it called? It's definitely not the standard Sharingan…"

"… You're right about that. Its capabilities extend far beyond that of what most Uchiha clansmen are capable of with theirs."

"Most? You mean it's not just you and him then?"

"Not at all. Anyway, we call it the Mangekyō Sharingan."

"I've never heard of it…"

"That's understandable. It's not really something that we want to flaunt around, Sakura."

"Oh… then how does one manage to awaken it? I know that through each stage of the Sharingan its wielder unlocks there is an influencing event, particularly one that has a mental or emotional effect on that person."

"That you are most certainly right about. The Mangekyō is awakened in that same fashion. The only difference is the extent of that impact… it's by far greater than anything we'd ever wish to see. Often times its users are overcome with an immense sense of hatred."

"… Often times?"

"It's not always like that. Not every Uchiha is struck with this curse of hatred. Some of us are able to channel it into something different—something stronger than any amount of hatred could ever accomplish…"

* * *

They sat quietly by Itachi's side.

"You look awfully distraught, little 'Tachi."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a smart kid, Sasuke. You know what I meant. Now, what's on your mind?"

"…nothing."

"Really now? You expect me to believe that when you've been staring off into the distance with this perplexed look gracing your Uchiha highness."

"You talk too much…annoying."

"Oh Sasuke… what are your parents going to do with you? Itachi entrusted me with looking after you when he was out. Why don't you just cooperate once in a while? You know, this is why we're where we are right now," Shisui finished in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"…"

Shisui leaned in. "Don't get all angst-y on me, Sasuke. Do you even have a logical explanation for choosing to 'Chidori' Itachi?"

Sasuke frowned and craned his head away from Shisui's. "I…I don't know. My body acted on its own. My mind…it wasn't…just forget it."

"Is that what you'll tell your parents?"

"I already spoke to them."

"Oh… I see." Shisui backed away slightly. He folded his arms.

"No you don't. You don't understand what happened to me, Shisui. I wasn't myself. Sakura called out to me and it seemed as if she had awakened a part of me that had gone dormant." Sasuke shook his head lightly as he recalled an event only a few years back in which something similar had happened. Back in the exams…

"Like your body was taken over by something, then?"

" I wanted to stop. I just…couldn't. In my mind I saw it as the end; I saw him dying at my hands."

"And then she stopped you, hurting herself in the process, however."

"Yeah… _that_ happened."

"Oh don't say it so venomously, Sasuke. Who knows what would have happened had she not stepped in when she did."

"You'd probably use yourself as a human shield."

"Quite possibly, but we'll never know. I wonder though…"

"Hm?"

"I wonder what that would've meant for you if you killed either one of us."

"They'd disown me," Sasuke said referring to his parents. Shisui nodded in agreement.

"That sounds about right."

"Shut it, Shisui."

"Ah ah, you're the one who said it, Sasuke," Shisui said. Immediately he lifted himself from his seated position. "Now come on, we should get something to eat."

Sasuke lifted onto his own feet, though hesitant in manner. "Hn."

* * *

She held a tray of blood samples in one hand making her was out of her patient's room as her friend arrived boisterously.

Sakura shut the door quickly.

"Oh, Sakura! There you are," Ino chirped.

"Oh! Uh, hey Ino," Sakura responded more subdued.

"You don't sound so happy to see me, forehead," Ino claimed with a slight jab from her pointer finger to Sakura's collarbone. "Well, no matter. Word on the street is that you have a certain someone in that room behind you. I heard it's an Uchiha. Come one, let me see him!"

Sakura defensively stood on front of the door blocking any entryway from her dear friend. "I'm sorry, Ino, but I can't let you do that. Anyway, who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter, Sakura. Now let me through so I can see Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked slightly puzzled. _Why would she think it's Sasuke?_

"Yeah! Who else could it be that you're adamant on not letting me see? Now that you have him all to yourself it only make sense that you wouldn't let me in."

_Oh…_

"Oh, you shut up Pig! You know I'm not like that!" Sakura shouted tapping her forehead with Ino's lightly.

"Sure you aren't," the blonde drawled which earned a huff in return.

"…fine. You got me. Sasuke's the one behind the door. Now will you please leave? He's trying to get some rest. I'd appreciate it if you go bug someone else now."

Just then a third voice piped up. It was a voice Sakura was now familiar with.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Sakura peeked over Ino's shoulder to meet the gaze of a short-haired Uchiha. "O-oh, Shisui! You're back already? And Sasuke's with you, too…"

Ino spun on her heel. "SASUKE! There you are! Wait, but if you're here, then…" Ino slowly craned her head over neck to meet her friend's eyes. "Sakura, you lied to me. You said you were taking care of Sasuke."

"Idiot! That's only because you wouldn't shut up about him! Ugh, whatever. Go home, Ino."

"A lady shouldn't be walking home in the dark alone. Sasuke, will you accompany me?"

"It's three in the afternoon… it's not even dark out," Sakura murmured.

"Why ask Sasuke when you could go home with me by your side? Word on the street is I'm nicer," Shisui jabbed in. "I'm also quite the gentleman. Sasuke wouldn't even know what that is on the other hand." The insult earned a sideways glare Sasuke.

Ino's eyes scanned over the older Uchiha studiously. She crinkled her nose slightly as she drew her conclusion. "Ew, you're old. If you ask me, I think Lady Shizune would fit you better."

"Well aren't you quite the candor one, _Ino_?"

Ignoring Shisui she proceeded to smile at the younger Uchiha and clasped his left hand in both of hers. "Come on, Sasuke! Let's leave now so you can be back soon," she said with a gentle tug.

"…just annoying. I'm not going anywhere."

"But, Sasuke…"

"Go home."

"But."

"It's not dark outside."

Ino dropped his hand promptly and crossed her arms. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but next time you're walking me home whether you like it or—"

"I won't."

* * *

On night six, she encountered Sasuke kneeling by his brother's side long past visiting hours.

"Sasuke, you can't be here at this time. It's late… you should head home."

"…why are you here?"

"We do routine check-ups on overnight patients."

No response. Sasuke heard Sakura's light footsteps as she made her way by his side. He caught sound of something else dragging across the ground with a sort of muffled screech. He angled his body slightly to see what it was. With the small amount of light from the hallway he realized it was a chair. Upon reaching him Sakura brought the chair around her body and pushed it gently towards Sasuke, offering it to him.

For a moment he stared at her just as she stared at him in the eerie night silence. Was this how it was every night in the hospital? Perhaps it was, not that Sasuke cared or anything. It just seemed so… dead to him.

"If you're going to stay here then take this, Sasuke. I won't ask you to leave anymore…" Again Sakura pushed the chair over to Sasuke just a bit more until he finally took hold of it. He slowly lifted to his feet and slid the chair where he kneeled just moments ago. After a moment he took a seat and once again a silence filled the room.

"…Why do you act so nice to me? After all that's happened, you—"

"Try to get some sleep, Sasuke. I'll be back later," she whispered tersely, cutting him off.

Moments later the door clicked shut behind her retreating form.

Early in the morning, Sasuke had left the room without trace of him ever being there.

* * *

She was caught just outside Itachi's room by her former rambunctious teammate early in the afternoon. Her hand rested on the doorknob as her body turned to face the blonde.

"Hey, Sakura! What're ya up to?"

"I was about to check on Itachi."

"He's still in his… ehhhh… say, Sakura, what's he in?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, awaiting a response.

"It's called a coma, Naruto. And yes, he's still in it," she said. Her eyes drifted downwards towards the end of the statement upset with the reality of the situation.

_Behind the door his finger twitched slightly…_

The disappointment was obvious to Naruto who knew very well she hadn't been resting well either, awaiting the day Itachi would awaken. Of course Sakura wouldn't settle on the worst possible outcome of the coma.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

There was a slight pressure on her shoulder, which quickly gained attention from the roseate. She lifted her gaze slowly only to encounter a wide grin from Naruto. "It'll be alright. He'll be up before you know it. You're his doctor after all, ya know!"

_Behind the door the same hand jerked…_

"You're always so optimistic, Naruto."

Immediately Naruto's face looked perplexed. "Is that a bad thing?"

_His eyelids seemed to a weigh a ton and fluttered closed whenever he tried to open his eyes. Each time he managed to however, he was met with a similar darkness to that when his eyes were closed. At last they remained open._

"No, not at all! It's one of those traits that make me hate the way I treated you when we first became a team, actually…"

_That voice… he'd heard it before. When..? When was that? _

"_Looks like you'll be alright, Itachi. It's okay…to close your eyes now."_

_Yes, it was the same voice that he'd heard then… and what was that odd feeling in his right arm? He turned his head slightly catching a slight glimmer on some type of cord due to the light from underneath the door. With his other hand he reached for his arm, noticing some sort of adhesive holding down something connected to the cord. An IV? Whatever it was, he removed the bandages and the medical tape underneath before proceeding to slowly eject whatever penetrated the skin of his arm. The tube fell to the ground with a light thud._

_The man sat himself upright shaking his head from the incoming feeling of dizziness._

"Well then, if that's the case, how about we go on a date? Ichiraku's sounds good, doesn't it?" Naruto smiled widely again. All too quickly he felt a painful smack at the back of his head making him cower down and whimper. Naruto peeked up to meet the wide-eyed girl whose temper had been let loose.

"Of course not, you idiot! How about you let me do my job?!" she shouted swinging her fist on front of him.

_Mind stabilized at last, he gently slid his legs to the edge of the bed. The cool feel of the floor startled him momentarily._

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto held onto his head where Sakura had landed her blow. Oh he was so lucky he wasn't her enemy. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much that would hurt. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?" he whined.

_His weakened form took a stand. He wobbled slightly as his body struggled to maintain his standing position. Finding his inner strength, he managed to take a step forward. And another. And another…_

"I'm not being mean, Naruto. You're just being a child!"

"You always say that."

"Because it's true. Now let me do what I came here for," she barked at him. Sakura huffed victoriously with a satisfied smirk on her face. In a carefree motion, she turned the knob quickly and released the knob with a slight push.

_A force pushed him slightly off balance while his cell was filled with artificial light, bending around a slim figure adorned in cherry red, pale yellow, and navy blue. Whoever it was he couldn't see the face. Rather, he was presented with soft pink tresses as he stumbled back from the door._

Sakura proceed to twist her body to face the entrance of the room while still having her head turned towards Naruto.

_And then it hit him. Literally._

Sakura gasped as she found herself bumping into someone and falling forward just above him. Her eyes could not believe the sight when she realized who it was.

"Itachi," she whispered. Caught in the moment, there was no possibility of either of them breaking the fall. Itachi's body hit the ground with a dull thump. Sakura collapsed on top of him only mere moments later. "Oh...my…" Sakura scrambled to sit upright, but eventually accomplished so, unaware of how much stranger the position they were in now was.

Sakura Haruno was straddling _the_ Itachi Uchiha.

"What's going on? I felt a flare of chakra and— Whoa there! I didn't think you'd actually consider the offer Sakura," Shisui called out with a chuckle.

"What offer?" Sakura asked innocently.

Shisui flickered next to Sakura, whispering something softly into her ear. "You don't by chance want to bear Itachi's child, do you? You're straddling him, Sakura." Sakura's cheeks went beet red, her eyes wider than ever before.

"What's going on?" Itachi weakly asked as he witnessed the exchange through hazy vision.

"…Naruto was right," Sakura said.

"Hahah! Heck yeah I was," he shouted with a pompous fist into the air from where he still sat. "Welcome back, Itachi!"

"I'll go fetch his family," Shisui continued whispering to her. "Oh and Sakura? You're still straddling him… on his hips, mind you," he continued with a smirk, while pointing to where her bottom rested. Shisui turned his face towards Itachi. "I'll be back soon with your family." With his final words, he flickered away—his presence there as if it had never been.

With haste, Sakura rose to her feet. With the assistance of Naruto, who made his way to her side, they lifted Itachi onto his own two feet.

"I've got it from here, Naruto. Thank you."

"No problem, Sakura! I'll let you get to work then."

Sakura nodded and Naruto smiled like they always did before he made his exit. After he left Sakura focused all her attention on the Uchiha male in front of her. He stared at her strangely at first before he felt tempted to inquire about something.

"What did Shisui tell you?"

With that simple question all the red that had finally vanished engulfed her cheeks once more.

On day seven, it finally ended. Itachi had woken from his coma at last.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I am sooooooo sorry about how late this was. I've been ill and as you know from last chapter, I've just moved halfway across the world. _

_So in regards to the chapter I know it's sort of filler, but in a good way I think. The conversations from each day are actually pretty relevant to the plot. I do believe you also get a better feel for the characters. _

_At this point I've also decided the main pairing, too. ItaSaku is what it will be, so I apologize to fans of SasuSaku. I do hope that you'll continue to follow the story though despite the official pairing._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I sincerely apologize for any grammar/spelling errors encountered. Reviews are appreciated if you have time and thank you so much for reading._

_Until next time! _


End file.
